


Un Caballero para una Diosa

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Post-Hades War, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Seiya ha sido herido de muerte por Hades; por lo que Saori/Athena está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvarlo, incluso renunciar a él. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que lo que marca el destino es inevitable. Fundamentalmente un SaoriXSeiya pero esto se salió de control y va más allá.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Ophiuchus Shaina/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Final es Inicio

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

**Capítulo I**

**Final es Inicio**

La herida fue mortal. Ni siquiera el guerrero más poderoso hubiese podido soportarlo, ni siquiera un guerrero tan fuerte como Seiya. Hades había clavado su espada en su cuerpo y con ello lo había condenado a morir en cuestión de horas.

Saori Kido, quien en su compartía su cuerpo con la poderosa deidad griega Athena, había sufrido igual o más que Seiya tras ese ataque letal. Durante tanto tiempo lo había ocultado, pero ahora, después de tantas desgracias, no podía negarlo, amaba a ese Santo más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Sabía que ese sentimiento estaba prohibido para una Diosa y más sentirlo hacia un mortal, pero el destino a veces jugaba malas pasadas.

Ella se sentía en parte culpable del actual estado del Caballero de Pegaso, quien ahora permanecía inerte en una silla de ruedas, con la vista fija en la nada y sin poder percibir ni demostrar emoción alguna; siempre era por ella, Seiya se arriesgaba a toda clase de peligros con tal de rescatarla en esa obsesión de proteger a su diosa… ¿o acaso a Saori Kido (la mujer)?. Ella ya nunca lo sabría, jamás podría preguntarle a su amado.

-Mira Seiya- le dijo como si él pudiera escucharlo- Llegamos al Santuario- le anunció mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas- Aquí es donde libraste tantas batallas y siempre salías bien librado.

Detuvo su andar y lo miró. Aún sin poder creer que en poco tiempo lo perdería para siempre. A Saori de nada le sirvió haber derrotado a Hades, a Poseidón y liberar al Santuario del poder de Saga, si al final no logró tener lo único que deseaba: estar con Seiya y compartir con él como dos jóvenes comunes que están enamorados, dar un largo paseo por el parque, ir al cine, comer juntos, abrazarse y besarse sin que nadie los juzgara; porque eso hacían los chicos y chicas de su edad, pero ellos no, sus destinos habían sido predeterminados para estar en una batalla tras otra.

Pero ahora que Seiya no "estaba" con ella, se sintió más sola que nunca. Ni siquiera sus otros Caballeros de Bronce podrían entenderla y acompañarla. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estaban teniendo un merecido descanso después de casi morir en la batalla contra Hades, ellos también tenían varios asuntos que aclarar en sus vidas; pero invariablemente pronto los buscaría para nombrarlos Caballeros Dorados de Libra, Acuario, Virgo y Leo, respectivamente; ellos se lo habían ganado. Aunque Saori sabía que el que más se merecía ser el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario era su adorado Pegaso.

-Seiya ... -le dijo poniéndose frente a él - Tengo que decirte algo importante. Sé una parte de ti puede entenderme y escucharme ... -hizo una breve pausa y añadió con una sonrisa- Te amo ... - pronunció por fin y unas lágrimas se le escaparon- Siempre lo he hecho, pero había tantas cosas que nos separaban que no podía decírtelo. Aunque ahora nada me importa, y no quiero que te vayas sin que lo sepas.

Tomando valor, acercó sus labios a los fríos e insensibles labios de Seiya en ese contacto que había anhelado desde que tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, de pronto notó que el joven tuvo un leve estremecimiento, como por fin pudiera sentir algo.

-¿Seiya? - le dijo Saori sin obtener respuesta, pero ella estaba segura que Seiya sintió algo. Tal vez aún no era tarde, tal vez todavía había una oportunidad- ¿Seiya me escuchas?

-El hombre está más que acabado- dijo de pronto una voz tras ella- No puedo creer lo bajo que puede caer Athena al amar tanto a este hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó mirando al extraño- Yo soy Ícaro, un ángel. Mi señora Artemisa me ha enviado para darle muerte a este mortal que se ha burlado de los Dioses al vencerlos y más, por ser objeto de un interés anormal en usted.

-No permitiré que le haya daño- expresó interponiéndose en su camino.

De pronto aparecieron otros dos sujetos- Teseo, Odiseo ... -dijo el recién llegado- Apártenla ... yo personalmente asesino a ese hombre.

Ambos sacaron una lanza y dieron un paso al frente. No había escape. De pronto aparecieron dos siluetas femeninas que intercedieron por ella.

-¡A mí Cobra!

-Puño de Meteoro ...

Se consideró indudablemente de Shaina y Marín, las Amazonas con rango de plata que siguieron protegiendo el Santuario. Con sus ataques lograron derribar a Teseo y Odiseo; sin embargo, Ícaro seguía al pie de lucha.

-Gracias- dijo Saori tomando de la mano a Seiya, temía que lo dañaran.

-Descuide ... nuestra obligación es protegerla- respondió Marín con la vista fija en Ícaro- Además sabe que cada una, a nuestra manera, apreciamos a Seiya.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de estas mujeres. Nada puede separarme de la tarea que mi señora Artemisa me ha asignado.

Al igual que sus compañeros, sacó una lanza y se dispuso a atacar a las dos amazonas. Sin duda era un joven poderoso porque lograba hacer frente a las dos veces a la vez sin mayor contratiempo. Saori sólo observaba la batalla encarnizada, intentaba proteger a Seiya de Ícaro y de las intenciones de Artemisa de matarlo. En ese momento se podría el por qué su hermana sería tan cruel como para querer arrebatarle la vida.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_ \- se podría Saori en silencio- _Justo cuando me di cuenta que él podría salvarse. Estoy segura de que me sintió. Lo sé._

Al pensar en su hermana, tuvo una idea. Quizá si intentaba hablar con los Dioses podrían ayudarla. No importaba lo que le pidieran, solo quería ver bien a Seiya.

Mientras tanto, Marín luchaba contra Ícaro y parecía estar tomando algo de ventaja cuando de pronto se detuvo- Ese colgante ... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Shaina, a su vez, comenzó a pelear contra Teseo y Odiseo, quienes ya se habían puesto de pie - ¡Maldición Marín no dudes y atácalo! - la reprendió con voz agitaba.

Ícaro la derribó y justo cuando iba a clavarle su lanza Marín le dijo como un impulso- No, Touma soy yo ...

Ícaro se detuvo, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Shaina derribó una vez más a sus contrincantes y todo pareció detenerse. Saori vio la oportunidad de actuar- Shaina cuida de Seiya…- dijo y comenzó a correr. Iría a buscar al resto de los Dioses y si tenía éxito, en realidad Seiya nunca estaría en peligro.

Corrió a toda velocidad el Santuario, pasó por la Torre del Reloj, las 12 Casas, llegó a la sala del Maestro y más allá estaba la Cámara de Athena. No supo cuánto más corrió, el camino le pareció eterno y y se preguntó si para ese momento Seiya estaría a salvo o no. No quiso pensar en ello.

Al fin llegó. Era un lugar más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano podría alcanzar: el Olimpo. Un lugar exclusivo para los Dioses. Saori, como reencarnación de una deidad, podría entrar.

-Athena- le dijo una voz en aquel extraño lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque nunca había visto a aquel hombre en su vida, lo reconoció como si desde hace años se conocieran- Apolo, hermano. Él vino a pedirles su ayuda.

-¿Ayuda para ti o para ese joven? - interrumpió Artemisa.

-Calla Artemisa…- sentenció y de nuevo se dirigió a ella- ¿de qué se trata Athena?

Saori sabía que no podía pedir por Seiya, un simple mortal, y más estando ahí presente Artemisa- Quiero… quiero revertir el tiempo. Es necesario, para… para salvar a… la humanidad.

-¿A la humanidad? Bah ... si sólo es por ese hombre- interrumpió de nuevo Artemisa- Aquel que se atrevió a desafiar a Poseidón y Hades.

-¿Es cierto Athena?

-No, lo que sucede es que he pensado que han pasado tantas desgracias en la tierra… Quizá si revertimos el tiempo se pueden evitarse. Mi deber como protectora de la tierra es cuidar que no sucedan esos males… Además así podríamos evitar que Poseidón y Hades sean humillados por ese mortal.

Apolo decidió un momento- En eso tienes razón. Zeus, nuestro padre, está furioso por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, nosotros sólo podemos ver el ir y venir del tiempo. Sólo Chronos puede concedértelo- dudó un segundo y agregó- Vamos te llevaré a una entrevista con él.

Saori se sintió alegre, si lograba convencer a Chronos, podría salvar a Seiya.

-No te saldrás con la tuya hermana- le dijo Artemisa por lo bajo.

-¿Yo? ... ¿Acaso mi pecado fue elegir a un mortal? ¿Qué me dices de Ícaro? - le respondió, y por la expresión de Artemisa, se dio cuenta que no erró en su suposición. La convicción que vio en ese joven y la forma en la que hablaba de Artemisa indicaron algo más. Como si hubiera un vínculo más cercano. 

Apolo la guió hasta una sala donde podría ver al Dios superior a ellos- Chronos- dijo Apolo una vez que se detuvo- Athena ha venido a hacerte una petición.

-Mi señor- comenzó Saori- He venido a suplicarle que revierta el tiempo para poder salvar a la humanidad de las desgracias que han pasado en tiempos recientes.

-¡Imposible! El tiempo no puede ser modificado- sentenció Chronos- Y menos por salvar a los insignificantes humanos.

Apolo la miró como si dijera: lo intenté. Pero Saori insistiría - Pero mi señor no solo se trata de eso, es también para proteger a los Dioses: Poseidón y Hades. Mi padre, Zeus, seguro estará satisfecho de que sus hermanos no sean vencidos por los humanos.

Chronos vaciló unos momentos- Está bien ... - accedió- Algunos eventos que ocurrieron en la tierra se pudieron evitar, más no todos. ¡Escucha bien! La razón por la que el tiempo no debe modificarse es porque este se rige por el destino que ya está marcado. Aunque se intenten modificar los hechos, algunos de ellos son inevitables.

-¿Y cómo saber cuáles son inevitables? - respondió Saori.

-Eso ni yo mismo lo sé ... Pero si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a volver a sufrirlos, en este momento cumpliré tu petición.

Saori dudó un segundo. Luego recordó todo por lo que había pasado Seiya para salvarla una y otra vez, hasta terminar como un vegetal atado a esa maldita silla de ruedas; perdiendo todo, su alegría, su fuerza, su brío y todo lo que ella amaba de él. Si su Caballero de Pegaso pudo superar todas esas pruebas, ella le devolvería el favor y esta vez haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo sano y salvo. Incluso renunciar a él.

-Tomaré el riesgo- concluyó por fin.

-De acuerdo. Pero recuerda ¡nadie puede huir de su destino! - expresó con un tono un poco malicioso, tal vez el Dios ya sospechaba que no todo sería como la joven diosa lo esperaba.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

_¡HOLA! ME PRESENTO EN Ao3 CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE YA TIENE ALGÚN TIEMPO PERO A LA QUE ESPERO DARLE UN NUEVO AIRE A TRAVÉS DE ESTA PLATAFORMA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER._

_PRONTO CONTINUARÉ SUBIÉNDOLA Y SUBIENDO EL RESTO DE MIS FICS. HASTA PRONTO._


	2. Efectos

**Capítulo II**

**Efectos**

Los instantes siguientes fueron extraños, Saori recordaba estar con Chronos y pedirle que modificara el tiempo con la intención de evitar hechos lamentables (para ella, sólo significaba salvar a Seiya, su gran amor). Después todo se había envuelto en una especie de luz blanca, era como estar en medio de la nada. De pronto todo se tornó oscuro.

Saori se dio cuenta que esa oscuridad se debía a que tenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco los abrió, cuando sus ojos por fin enfocaron, descubrió que estaba en una amplia habitación un tanto oscura. Se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo descansando en un suave pero frío lecho.

Le parecía reconocer aquella habitación pero no estaba segura. Miró a su alrededor y vio una pequeña ventana donde apenas se colaba la luz. Se acercó a ella y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó en dónde estaba. La vista daba a las 12 casas, estaba en el Santuario y parecía intacto, no desolado como la última vez que estuvo ahí con Seiya.

Era un día soleado y tranquilo. Nada parecía alterar la paz del lugar. Saori quien, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de Athena, nunca le gustó vivir en el Santuario pues cuando estaba ahí, se sentía sola y lejos de todo el mundo. Decidió salir de su habitación, se acercó a la puerta, intentó abrir pero se dio cuenta que ésta estaba cerrada por fuera. Tiró desesperada de ella sin éxito, comenzó a golpear la puerta para que le abrieran.

Sin embargo, de pronto escuchó que afuera de su ventana, unas personas se acercaban. Regresó hacia ella y le sorprendió ver a un grupo de jóvenes que, hasta antes de cambiar las cosas, creía muertos.

Subiendo las escaleras que estaban más allá de las 12 casas, aquellas que llevaban a la sala del Patriarca, caminaban Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo; si bien Saori se alegró de verlos, le preocupó notar que llevaban (casi a rastras) a un maltrecho Kanon.

-¡Camina! -le espetó Milo- No que tenías muchas ganas del ver al maestro.

-Después de tu traición y la de tu hermano, dudo que él tenga alguna consideración contigo- agregó Aioria.

-Pe...pero cuando le pida ser…ser el nuevo guardián de la casa de Géminis...-decía dificultosamente Kanon.

-No digas tonterías- le reclamó Milo y le soltó una patada que le sacó el aire de estómago a Kanon.

-Tranquilo Milo -intervino Aioria- Y tú traidor no creas que será tan fácil. Conozco al maestro mejor que nadie y sé que no te hará caso.

-Ya verán que me lo concederá... Si unos ineptos como ustedes pueden ser Caballeros Dorados…

-¡Suficiente! - lo calló Aioria.

Sin decir más, el trío subió las escaleras. La joven, por su parte, recordó cuando Kanon fue a entrevistarse con ella. Quería saber más y sabía que desde esa habitación era posible escuchar un poco de lo que sucedía en la sala del Patriarca. Se acercó a puerta y pegó la oreja.

Aioria entró- ¡Maestro! Hemos traído a este traidor que...

-Déjenlo hablar- dijo la voz del Patriarca.

-Señor, vengo arrepentido a suplicar en el nombre de Athena, que me perdone y me permita ser el nuevo guardián de la casa de Géminis.

Se escuchó un quejido, probablemente Milo lo pateó de nuevo- No oses pronunciar el nombre de Athena- le espetó el Escorpión.

-Está bien Kanon- dijo el Patriarca- Puedes ser el Caballero de Géminis.

-¡¿Qué?! -cuestionaron al unísono Aioria y Milo.

-Ya escucharon. Ahora Kanon ve a tu posición- respondió estoicamente.

-Muchas gracias maestro, verá que lo no defraudaré…-Kanon se fue de ahí. Milo lo siguió con la firme idea de vigilarlo de cerca.

Cuando Aioria se quedó a solas con el Patriarca por fin habló- ¿Por qué haces esto hermano?

-Aioria, más que tu hermano mayor, soy el Patriarca del Santuario. Y estoy consciente que más que nunca necesitamos manos que nos ayuden. Además alguna vez, el cosmos de Athena lo salvó mientras estuvo encerrado en Cabo Sunión.

-Pero eso no te da derecho de desacreditar mi opinión- le reclamó- Deberías apoyarme más.

-¿Más? Sabes perfectamente que te he apoyado en todo, te cedí sin mayor esfuerzo tu rango de Caballero Dorado; te permití liderar la batalla contra Poseidón, en la cual, por cierto, murieron Cáncer, Acuario, Piscis y mi estimado amigo Capricornio.

-Eso no estuvo en mi control, además siempre señalaste la falta de espíritu de Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita.

-Cierto, pero no te exenta de lo demás. Inclusive pasé por alto aquel incidente con esa Amazona que ahora, gracias a tu imprudencia, ha sido degradada a ser sólo una concubina más del Santuario.

Aioria no soportó eso último y reclamó -Eso fue injusto de tu parte hermano y lo sabes, yo realmente quise a Marín y tú no permitiste que estuviésemos juntos.

-Sabes perfectamente que está prohibido que una Amazona se líe con algún hombre y menos con un Santo. Ellas han renunciado a su feminidad; además resulta un insulto a Athena, entre otras cosas la diosa de la virginidad.

-Tus decisiones intransigentes las pretextas en nombre de Athena, cuando ninguna persona en el Santuario, "además de ti", la ha visto… Tal vez ni siquiera esté allá atrás…- no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano le propinó una bofetada ante su insolencia.

-No digas tonterías Aioria, ella está descansando en su sala privada. Y mi deber, así como el de ustedes, es protegerla. Mi antecesor, poco antes de elegirme, advirtió del peligro que correría; después de la traición de Saga (ex guardián de Géminis), me di cuenta que no podía confiar en nadie, por esa razón se mantiene oculta, pero al tanto de todo en cuanto sucede en el Santuario- hizo una breve pausa y luego dijo- Ahora retírate.

Aioria, con la mejilla ardiendo por la bofetada, salió de ahí. Mientras tanto, su hermano mayor y Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario, se quedó pensando en que quizá si él no hubiese mimado a su hermano o si no hubiese estado a su lado, éste tendría una personalidad diferente.

Mientras tanto, Saori había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación y creyó que Aioros (el actual Patriarca) iría a comentarle lo sucedido pero no fue así. Permaneció unos minutos esperando pero jamás entró. Confundida por los cambios de esta "nueva realidad", comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Qué más había cambiado? Evidentemente, Athena sí había reencarnado pues ella estaba ahí, lo que significaba que habría una Guerra Santa en esa época.

Intentó concentrarse para percibir el cosmos de Seiya, pero, por más que se esforzaba, no lo ubicaba en el Santuario, cuestión que la preocupó de sobremanera; probó con los cosmos de Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga pero tampoco tuvo éxito. ¿Cómo saber lo que había pasado?

Después de varios minutos, quizá horas, de pensar. Nuevamente escuchó voces cerca de su ventana.

-¡Auch!-dijo la voz infantil de Kiki.

-No Kiki, no estuvo del todo bien- dijo la voz de Mu.

-Lo lamento maestro pero la Teletransportación es una técnica muy avanzada- se disculpó el aprendiz. Saori se asomó por la ventana y vio al pequeño en el suelo, seguramente sufrió un aterrizaje desafortunado cuando apareció.

-Lo sé, pero si algún día quieres ocupar mi lugar, debes dominar ésta y otras técnicas. Ahora, necesito que continúes trasladándote a diferentes puntos del Santuario. Debes de practicar.

-Sí maestro- dijo respetuosamente Kiki y su maestro desapareció. -Veamos…

-¡Kiki!- le llamó discretamente Saori a través de la ventana-¡Kiki ven!

-Ah qué… -expresó desconcertado, cuando ubicó la fuente de los gritos, acudió- ¡Hola!- saludó mientras se paraba junto a su ventana- ¿Quién eres?

Saori se desconcertó, aparentemente el joven aprendiz nunca la había visto. –Kiki, soy yo Athena.

-¿Qué?

-Shhh… Necesito que entres, sé que puedes aparecerte dentro de esta habitación.

-Bueno lo intentaré- dijo no muy convencido. Luego se materializó en la habitación de la joven- ¡Sí lo logré!... Fiu… qué habitación, no conocía esta parte del Santuario.

-Kiki, necesito hablar contigo.

-Espera ¿cómo sé que una señorita tan bonita como tú es realmente Athena?- Saori le mostró su poderosos cosmos, aunque de manera discreta pues no quería llamar la atención de nadie en el Santuario.

-¡Cielos!... de verdad es…

-No hay tiempo para eso- le interrumpió, en calidad de urgente necesitaba ponerse al día- Necesito que me expliques qué sucede aquí.

-¿Sobre qué?...

-Necesito que me hables del Patriarca, de los Caballeros Dorados, de la batalla contra Poseidón.

-Bueno, sólo conozco las cosas de oídas- dijo extrañado por que Athena no tenía esa información pero al mismo tiempo contento de poder platicar-Hasta donde sé, el Patriarca es el antiguo guardián de la casa de Sagitario.

-¿Quién es ahora el guardián de esa casa?- preguntó rogando que la respuesta fuera: Seiya.

-Nadie, aún no ha surgido un Santo digno de ocupar ese lugar.

Saori sintió una leve decepción- ¿Y qué pasa con los demás Dorados?

-Bueno, lamentablemente Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis murieron recientemente en la batalla contra Poseidón.

La joven se sintió mal por no haberlos podido ayudar; tal parecía que, como había dicho Chronos, el destino ya estaba marcado para ciertas cosas- Y dime… ¿Qué sabes de los Santos de Bronce de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda y Fénix?

Kiki, a pesar de estar frente a una deidad, en su infantil actitud, no pudo evitar reír- Creo que está un poco desinformada, no ha habido poseedores de esas armaduras desde hace siglos.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿pero cómo…? ¿Acaso Dohko de Libra y Camus de Acuario no han tenido discípulos? ¿Qué me dices de los jóvenes que entrenaron en las islas de la Reina Muerte y Andrómeda, respectivamente? ¿Acaso el Patriarca nunca organizó una contienda en el Coliseo del Santuario para darle al ganador la armadura de Pegaso?- preguntó más preocupada que antes.

-Bueno… -pensó un poco el chiquillo- Hasta donde sé, ni el maestro Dohko ni el guardián de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, han tenido discípulos. En la Isla de Andrómeda, Albiore de Cefeo tuvo algunos alumnos, sólo dos llegaron a presentar la prueba del sacrificio, pero ninguno resultó digno y murieron en el intento. Camus de Acuario sí tuvo un par de discípulos pero…

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó intrigada por el paradero de Hyoga.

-Ninguno de ellos resultó digno de ser un Caballero, a ambos los corrió del entrenamiento; lamentablemente durante la batalla contra Poseidón, el maestro Camus murió a manos de uno de ellos; el otro parece que desapareció.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Pegaso?

-Bueno, como usted dice, hace poco hubo una contienda para conocer al nuevo Santo de Pegaso; sin embargo, al final, el Patriarca decidió no darle su premio al ganador, un sujeto llamado Cassios. El Sumo Sacerdote, consideró que, a pesar de haber derrotado a todos sus adversarios, no era digno de ser Pegaso.

Claro, pensó Saori, sólo Seiya podría ocupar ese lugar.

-No sé si supo lo que sucedió después de eso- continuó contando Kiki- Su maestra, la Amazona de Ofiuco, se quejó a tal punto de ser degradada, expulsada del Santuario y considerada como una rebelde.

-¿Shaina?

-Sí, creo que ese era su nombre…

Saori recordó la conversación del Patriarca y Aioria y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Sabes de algo que sucedió entre el Santo de Leo y una Amazona?

Kiki se sonrojó- Bueno esas son cosas de las que sólo los mayores hablan… No sé mucho pero hace tiempo corrió el rumor que el maestro de Leo y la Amazona del Águila fueron encontrados haciendo algo, la verdad no entendí qué, pero que estaban juntos y el Patriarca tuvo que quitarle su rango como Santa.

Saori entendía un poco, siempre sospechó que entre Marín y Aioria había algo más que una amistad, seguramente sin las distracciones de entrenar a Seiya, Marín tenía mucho "tiempo libre". En ese momento, al saber el desastre que se había dado, Saori se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al cambiar sus vidas.

-Bueno, se ha hecho un poco tarde, mi maestro Mu debe estar buscándome y si sabe que estuve con usted, me reprenderá.

-Espera Kiki, una cosa más… ¿Nadie en el Santuario me conoce además del Patriarca?

-Creo que soy el primero en verla- Saori notó que se concentraba para Teletransportarse.

-Espera, espera…-le pidió la joven- ¿Podrás visitarme de nuevo mañana?- le preguntó.

-Claro, si usted así lo quiere- contestó con una sonrisa y desapareció.

Por su parte, Saori se dejó caer pesadamente en su lecho, sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: ¿Seiya dónde estarás? ¿te encontrarás a salvo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_QUERIDOS LECTORES, JURO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO APARECERÁ EL TAN APRECIADO PEGASO_


	3. Caminos diferentes

_ESTA HISTORIA NECESITA PONERSE MÁS INTERESANTE, ASÍ QUE SÓLO PUEDO DECIR: ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGAAASOOO!_

**Capítulo III**

**Caminos diferentes**

Cuando el sol se ocultó y trajo consigo al anochecer, Saori comenzó a tener hambre. Se preguntó si Aioros (el nuevo Patriarca) no iría a verla, por lo menos a darle algo de comer. Cansada de esperar comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y a gritar lo más fuerte que podía que abrieran.

-¡Aioros! ¡Ábreme! -gritó y pareció surtir efecto pues el actual Patriarca fue a ver qué sucedía.

-Mi señora ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al entrar.

-Aioros tengo hambre...

-Pero... pero mi señora usted es una deidad y puede controlar esas necesidades humanas-le dijo sorprendido.

Saori no sabía que al tener como huésped a Athena podía controlar eso -Como sea, tengo hambre y quiero comer AHORA.

El Sumo Sacerdote no podía negarse a cualquier petición de su diosa, por muy absurdo que fuera lo pedido.  
Salió de ahí y cuando regresó, varios minutos después, traía consigo una charola con algunos deliciosos platillos. Saori, quien sentía como si hubiera probado bocado por última vez hace siglos, comía con mucho entusiasmo. El Patriarca, quien creía impropio observar a su diosa mientras comía, estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Espera Aioros- lo detuvo la chica apenas pasando bocado - Necesitamos hablar.

Éste se sentía muy extrañado por la actitud de la deidad, quien siempre se mostraba fría e indiferente ante los humanos. –Dígame mi señora.

-Quiero que me expliques por qué no viniste a avisarme que Kanon te he pedido ser el nuevo guardián de la tercera casa.

-Mi señora…-le dijo Aioros casi hincándose- Usted me había dicho que no le interesaba saber quiénes eran sus guardianes y que la selección de éstos la dejaba a mi criterio.

-Pues…-Saori no sabía qué contestar- cambié de opinión.

-Espero que no le moleste que haya permitido que Kanon, el hermano del hombre que alguna vez quiso eliminarla, sea el nuevo guardián de Géminis.

-Para nada- respondió con honestidad, sabía que Kanon, al igual que Saga, eran guerreros muy fuertes y que en el fondo eran buenos hombres- Pero dime, ¿qué te orilló a elegirlo?

-Verá, he estado en Star Hill, las estrellas advierten de una amenaza; después de los acontecimientos contra Poseidón, no pude permitir quedarnos con pocos guardias, por eso decidí darle una oportunidad.

-Ya veo… ¿entonces por qué echaste a Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco?- preguntó la joven.

-Mi señora, sabe que la insolencia de Shaina al desafiarme no podía ser tolerada; en el caso de Marín fue usted misma quien ha exigido que las Amazonas no pueden estar con un hombre… Siempre me lo ha indicado así: "En el Santuario no hay cabida para el amor, de ningún tipo"

Saori se heló ¿ella había dicho eso? No lo creía, si hubiese estado en su poder, no hubiese tenido problema en permitir a Marín estar con Aioria, o a cualquier Santo o Amazona estar con la persona amada. En ese momento, Saori supuso que en esta "otra realidad", al no ser criada como un humano y más bien como la reencarnación de una diosa, nunca había desarrollado la capacidad de comprender los sentimientos de los demás, menos de los humanos, a quienes los dioses los consideraban seres inferiores.

-Y dime Aioros, ¿cuál es esa amenaza que te han dicho las estrellas?- preguntó para cambiar de tema, pues le avergonzaba el haber sido poco condescendiente.

-Aún no lo sé mi señora, pero sospecho que es la razón por la que usted ha reencarnado. Se trata de un enemigo muy poderoso.

De pronto se dio cuenta de quién era esa amenaza; sin duda, era aquel ser que le había hecho más daño en su vida, y no en un aspecto físico, era aquel que le quitó lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Es Hades…- dijo como si pensara en voz alta.

-¿El Dios del inframundo?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Sí… él volverá, su sello se romperá y sus espectros intentarán llevarme hacia él, al infierno.

-Eso es imposible- dijo por primera vez sin hablarle con respeto a su diosa- el maestro de Libra cuida el sello de los 108 espectro de Hades, si hubiese alguna perturbación, él me advertiría.

Al recordar a Dohko muchas cosas le vinieron a la cabeza a Saori; entre esos recuerdos le vino a la mente su amigo, el joven Caballero de Andrómeda, quien era el elegido para albergar en su cuerpo a Hades. Entonces la joven tuvo una idea.

-Aioros, dime, si supiera quién es el hombre que Hades a elegido para reencarnar quizá podríamos tener ventaja.

-Claro mi señora, si usted lo supiera, inmediatamente enviaría a los Caballeros Dorados a eliminarlo antes de que el dios despierte.

-¡No, espera! Él es un bueno chico y…

-Ese joven es una amenaza- sentenció interrumpiendo a su diosa- A la primera oportunidad lo eliminaría, ese es mi deber.

Saori se puso de pie y lo desafío- No puedes desobedecer mis órdenes…

-No, pero tampoco puedo exponerla, así que le pido que si sabe quién es ese joven y dónde encontrarlo…

-Aioros sal por favor- le pidió pues comprendía que no lograría razonar con él, mucho menos le podía explicar que ella sabía todo porque venía de "otra realidad". ¿Cómo podría prevenir esa amenaza para que no murieran sus Caballeros en la batalla?

Durante toda aquella noche, pasó pensando en cómo solucionar ese lío. Sabía algunas cosas que le daban ventaja: los Caballeros Dorados muertos volverían de lado de Hades, intentarían llevársela al Inframundo, Shun resultaría poseer el cuerpo elegido para la reencarnación de Hades, los Santos Dorados morirían al derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, el resto le parecía confuso por los cambios que se daban en esta realidad.

Después de unas horas de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor opción era buscar a Shun. Quizá él no era un Caballero, y por lo tanto no quería involucrarlo, pero su destino ya estaba marcado y al estar relacionado con Hades, resultaba inevitable que se involucrara en la Guerra Santa. La cuestión era ¿cómo encontrarlo? No tenía ninguna referencia de él, no sabía cómo comenzar a buscarlo. Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, su solución le llegó de sorpresa. Kiki llegó a visitarla y de hecho fue quien la despertó.

-Kiki…- le dijo una vez que superó el pequeño susto que le metió- Qué bueno que vienes.

-Jeje… si puedo ser útil en algo- dijo un poco rojo.

-Claro que eres útil. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor- le dijo pues había pensado en una idea para dar solución a sus problemas- Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Claro, usted pídamelo y lo haré- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a ir del Santuario y…

-¡¿Qué?!- expresó el niño.

-Shhhh… Baja la voz- dijo mientras ella misma hablaba en voz baja- Me voy a ir de aquí, pero necesitaré tu ayuda y la de otras personas, que en otro momento me han demostrado fidelidad, y necesito que las traigas hasta mí.

-Esss… está bien – respondió no muy convencido-¿Quiénes son?

-Marín y Shaina ¿Crees que sea posible?

-Bueno… la antigua Santa de Águila aún vive en el Santuario y la ex Santa de Ofiuco vive en la aldea que está junto al Santuario, la he visto un par de veces, parece ser que tiene una razón muy importante para no querer alejarse de aquí…-dudó unos segundos- Supongo que sólo será cuestión de convencerlas.

-Por favor tráelas contigo esta noche, es urgente que hable con ellas…

-Está bien, haré lo posible- dijo el niño.

-Gracias Kiki- le dijo con un abrazo, mientras que el aludido se sintió extrañado porque una diosa buscara el contacto humano.

Después de que se marchara el joven aprendiz, Saori se quedó pensando. Durante la noche había reflexionado mucho y llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba huir del Santuario; a final de cuentas nadie la conocía y no la reconocerían. Iría a buscar a Shun para intentar liberarlo de esa posesión y con ello tratar de detener una desgracia mayor. Sin embargo, todo era complicado y era escapar del Santuario era sólo el primer paso. Necesitaba a alguien fiel y que no temiera enfrentarse al poder del Patriarca y del Santuario. Por experiencia, Saori sabía que los Santos obedecían ciegamente al Sumo Sacerdote (cuando Saga estuvo al frente del Santuario, sólo unos pocos tuvieron el valor de hacerle frente al Santuario); por lo que necesitaba a Marín y Shaina quienes, al ya no ser Amazonas, no tendrían nada qué perder.

-Por favor señorita, tiene que venir…- decía Kiki tirando de la mano de la joven.

Para Marín ya era extraño que alguien la llamara "señorita", pues su reputación había quedado por los suelos después de lo sucedido con Aioria. Lo cierto era que en ese momento ella había estado muy enamorada y el hecho de que su Caballero le diera la espalda y no la apoyara, fue un golpe muy duro. Finalmente Marín tenía otras razones para quedarse en el Santuario, razones que ni el mismo Aioria entendería; y por esa razón se tragó su orgullo y no le importó ser señalada como un objeto. Aunque ningún otro Caballero se atrevía a acercársele, se decía que el propio Aioria tenía amenazado a cualquiera que se atreviera a pretender algún contacto con ella, lo eliminaría.

Sin embargo, Marín se mantenía al margen de él y del resto del Santuario, nadie nunca le hablaba, pero ahora este niño aparecía de la nada y tiraba de su mano para llevarla a un lugar muy importante. A ella no le importaba eso y sólo esperaba que no fuera un truco de Aioria para verse.

-Vamos… por favor, necesito llevarla allá- decía el niño.

-Espera…- se detuvo la joven- ¿A dónde quieres llevarme? ¿Tiene algo que ver con alguna de las 12 casas?

-No lo acoses con preguntas Marín- dijo de pronto la voz femenina de Shaina, quien apareció de entre las sombras- Yo también intenté que me dijera algo pero insistió en que vería cuando llegáramos a ese lugar… Más allá de las 12 casa.

-¿Shaina? ¿Qué haces aquí en el Santuario?- preguntó.

-Bueno, no me he querido alejar por ciertas razones… pero este niño me ha perseguido todo el día y me dijo que se callaría si lo acompañaba. Así heme aquí.

Marín miró al joven aprendiz- Bueno entonces… vamos- cedió no muy convencida pero con la certeza que no se trataba de algo sobre el Caballero de Leo.

Continuaron el camino por el Santuario hasta llegar a una ventana. Era de noche y la oscuridad no permitía ver exactamente dónde estaban.

-Ya volví- anunció Kiki hacia dentro de la ventana- y traigo a quienes solicitó.

Una joven se acercó de entre las sombras- Kiki es excelente. Te prometo que serás muy bien recompensado por esto.

Mientras tanto las chicas se miraron extrañadas. El niño se retiró de la ventana mientras decía como si presumiera lo importante que fue su misión- Les presento a mi señora, la diosa Athena…

-Bromeas ¿cierto?- pronunció Shaina después de un silencio.

-No, él no lo hace. De no ser así, ¿qué haría yo aquí?, en la cámara de Athena- dijo la joven.

-Bueno "Athena" ¿por qué has pedido por nosotras?- preguntó Shaina- ¿Acaso querías asegurarte que tu órdenes se cumplieran tal como lo quisiste? ¿O acaso sólo querías vernos acabadas y burlarte de la desgracia de los humanos?

A Saori le parecieron rudas las palabras de Shaina (típico de ella), pero aún así estaba convencida que ellas eran su único pase de salida. Sin aún poder acostumbrarse a verlas sin sus máscaras, fue al grano al hablar- No, y lamento mucho si han sucedido cosas en el Santuario con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo. Lo único que necesito de ustedes es que me ayuden a salir de aquí… Tengo que escapar para poder salvar a todos de un peligro muy grande.

-¿Nosotras ayudaremos? ¡Bah!- respondió la peliverde.

-Bueno, como lo veo no tienen nada que perder- Ambas han caído bajo y sólo yo podría devolverles su rango como Santas…- Shaina guardó silencio, era en parte cierto.

-¿Segura que eso es lo que más queremos?- intervino por fin Marín- Se nota que conoces a los humanos - agregó con tono irónico. 

Saori de pronto recordó lo que tanto anhelaba la Santa de Águila, la verdadera razón por la que había llegado al Santuario y probablemente la razón por la que aún no se había marchado- Es verdad… casi lo olvido, tu hermano… Eso es lo que más quieres ¿cierto?- la chica presentó interés- Yo sé dónde está, él es un Ángel de la diosa Artemisa, lo sé por el colgante que lleva consigo.

Marín se quedó helada- ¿Y… qué exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó.

Saori sonrió. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ello y ya tenía un plan medianamente trazado.-Necesito que Shaina robe su propia armadura, debe estar en la cámara del Patriarca. Eso creará una distracción para que Marín me ayude a salir de aquí.

-Momento- intervino Shaina- ¿para qué haría algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado?

-Sé que lo lograrás. Además, más adelante necesitarás tu armadura… Quiero que huyas con ella y vayas a Los Cinco Picos y adviertas al maestro Dohko de que el sello que protege pronto se romperá y la amenaza de Hades regresará. Luego necesito que vayas a Siberia… Necesito que busques a alguien en ese lugar- le pidió pensando en que ese era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar a Hyoga; no quería involucrarlo pero había sido un fiel guerrero y quería cerciorarse de que estuviera a salvo.

"Con ayuda de Kki- continuó- nos mantendremos en contacto, él puede ir y venir como se le antoje- miró al chiquillo y al notar su insegura expresión lo alentó con una sonrisa- Sé que podrás…

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Marín- ¿Quiere que la escolte en su huída?

-Sólo hasta salir del Santuario. Necesito que me busques ropas para hacerme pasar como una concubina y luego vayamos hasta la aldea, ahí nos separaremos y tú volverás aquí. Necesito a alguien que sea mis ojos y oídos en todo lo que suceda en el Santuario…-dudó un momento para agregar- Tienes vinculo con alguien muy importante aquí, necesito que estés cerca de Aioria, por medio de su hermano él estará al tanto de todo lo que vaya a dar.

-¡¿Qué?!... No de ninguna manera, ese… tipo me utilizó y luego me botó, no le importó mi suerte.-expresó molesta.

Saori, sabiendo que Marín de verdad debió quererlo mucho como para aceptarlo desde un principio, sabiendo que estaba prohibido por lo que de nuevo argumentó apelando a los sentimientos- Yo necesito irme de aquí a encontrar al chico el cual es el elegido para que el dios del inframundo ocupe su cuerpo. Si todo esto no resulta, la vida de todos los Caballeros de Oro correrá peligro, ellos inevitablemente morirán al tratar de vencer a Hades.

-¿Los Dorados?-preguntaron al unísono Kiki, Shaina y Marín. Los tres tenían entre los Caballeros de Oro a personas muy importantes para ellos.

-Sí así que los necesito. Por favor- Suplicó y los tres se quedaron extrañados de que una diosa se atreviera a pedir ayuda de los humanos.

-Cuente conmigo- dijo Kiki inmediatamente.

Shaina suspiró- Está bien…

Marín un poco más desconfiada dijo:- Sólo si promete traerme a mi hermano y… que los Caballeros de Oro estarán a salvo.

Saori asintió, se sentía un poco más segura con el apoyo de sus Santas y del pequeño Kiki. Aunque sabía que apenas vendrían las complicaciones. Encontrar a Shun sería un problema, no tenía claro por dónde empezar. Lo único que sabía que tenía que hacer era que debía empezar en Japón (país de origen del Santo de Andrómeda). Saori suspiró, en otro momento, ella había crecido en ese país, y también ahí había conocido a Seiya… ¿él estaría allá en ese momento?

Justo en ese instante, el joven Seiya estaba escuchando con la mayor tranquilidad posible, la confesión de esa chica dulce con la que venía saliendo prácticamente desde el momento en que empezó a interesarse en el sexo femenino. La verdad era que Miho le parecía una niña muy linda y agradable, era una chica que simplemente le atraía mucho; sin embargo, en últimas fechas, que su relación comenzó a formalizarse más y que ya empezaban a planear a futuro, Seiya ya no se sentía tan convencido de querer estar con ella el resto de su vida.

Miho quería (y merecía) una vida tranquila a lado de un hombre que todos los días saliera a trabajar mientras ella se quedaba en casa para hacer los quehaceres propios del hogar y cuidar a los muchos hijos que tuviesen. En parte, a Seiya le gustaba la idea, pero no estaba seguro de querer llevar esa aburrida vida (ni siquiera hacerlo por ella).

Desde niño, llevó una vida relativamente normal. Su hermana lo crió lo mejor posible y veló porque fuera a la escuela y se convirtiera un ciudadano honesto y trabajador. Sin embargo, a Seiya le aburría su vida, inclusive algunas veces creía que él podía hacer más que eso; él anhelaba ver más allá de lo que la gente promedio veía, conocer otras tierras y gente de lo más particular.

Pero eso era sólo un sueño de un chico que sólo podía vivir esas aventuras sentándose a leer un buen manga en el descanso de la escuela. Ahí le había tocado nacer, así le había tocado vivir. Y durante su niñez y adolescencia intentó resignarse a ello; pero ahora, que Miho por primera vez le confesaba su amor con la intención de llevar más allá su relación, él ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir viviendo así.

-Miho…- habló por fin- Sé que esperas mucho de mí, y aprecio mucho todo lo que me dices. Te quiero mucho y, además de mi hermana, eres la mujer más importante en mi vida hasta ahora…- le chica le sonrió y limpió las lágrimas que le brotaron cuando le empezó a hablar de amor a Seiya- Pero… yo no te amo de la misma forma que tú me lo has hecho saber- le confesó sintiéndose mal por herir sus sentimientos.

Sin poder soportar más la presión de la situación, se fue de ahí, sabiendo que estaba mal romperle el corazón a una chica tan dulce de esa manera, pero seguro de que era mejor ser honesto antes de que las cosas llegaran a más. Seiya estaba convencido que su destino no era ella, quizá ni siquiera era estar en ese sitio… Había algo, algo totalmente inexplicable, que le convencía de que su lugar en el universo era otro.

Seiya sonrió- Qué tonto soy…- se dijo a sí mismo por lo bajo- Creo que me dejo llevar por los sueños extraños que siempre tengo durante las noches.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_BIEN PARA AQUELLOS QUE YA ANSIABAN VER A NUESTRO QUERIDO PEGASO, Y ASÍ ESTÁN LAS COSAS RESPECTO A ÉL._

_TODAVÍA EN LA FASE EL PLANTEAMIENTO DE LA TRAMA Y SEGURAMENTE HAY COSAS QUE NO ESTÁN QUEDANDO DEL TODO CLARAS… DE MOMENTO SÓLO PUEDO DECIR SÍ, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ MÁS BRONCEADOS._


	4. Escape

_ESTO EMPEZÓ COMO UN SAORIxSEIYA PERO ME ES INEVITABLE QUE EL RESTO TENGA IMPORTANCIA EN LA HISTORIA. BRONCEADOS EVERYWHERE!_

**Capítulo IV  
Escape**

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la joven caminaba por el Santuario. A cada paso, sus tacones producían un sonido que sólo la ponía más nerviosa, creía que en cualquier momento las descubrirían. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, justo ese era el día acordado y pronto sería la hora en que ayudarían a Athena a escapar.

Mientras recorría el camino que la llevaba hacia los aposentos de la diosa, Marín observaba las 12 casas sin poder dejar de pensar que pronto ya no podría seguir evitando a Aioria, le había prometido a Athena que estaría cerca de él para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedería después de la huída. Suspiró intentando hacerse a la idea de que tendría que soportar estar incómodamente cerca del Santo de Leo.

-Lo dices como si realmente te molestara- se reprendió a sí misma en silencio. Era cierto, una parte de ella muy en el fondo todavía sentía algo por él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pasaba cerca de la casa de Acuario. En ese momento iba saliendo de ese lugar nada más y nada menos que Shaina.

-Shaina ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó.

La aludida pasó rápidamente sus manos debajo de sus ojos, como si se limpiara lágrimas. -¿Ahora eres la encargada de la vigilancia o qué?-le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Tranquila, yo sólo decía. Pero... resulta bastante extraño que estés aquí, es tan extraño como el hecho de que no te marcharas después de que te expulsarán... Me pregunto si tendrá algo ver.

-Para tus intrigas.- le dijo Shaina indignada- Mejor repasemos de nuevo el plan mientras llegamos hasta Athena.

Emprendieron el camino mientras recitaban paso a paso lo que tenían que hacer. Mientras Shaina decía su parte, Marín seguía con la duda de la actitud de Shaina al estar en la casa de Acuario, y es que coincidentemente el fallecido Camus había sido el encargado de expulsarla. Se preguntó si ese momento tan importante en su vida había representado algo más.

Cuando llegaron más allá de los aposentos del Patriarca, se pararon justo en la ventana de Athena.  
Saori inmediatamente fue hacia ellas- Buenas noches- saludó- ¿Listas?

Las ex amazonas asintieron- Hemos repasado bien el plan. -sentenció Shaina.

-Excelente... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saori al notar un poco extraña su expresión.

-Sí es sólo que...- no quería decir lo que en realidad pensaba- Bueno el Santuario es todo lo que he conocido en mi vida e irme es muy difícil para mí.

-No te preocupes, si todo sale bien, regresarás como la Santa de Ofiuco.

Una vez más repasaron el plan y mientras Saori se cambiaba de ropas, Shaina y Marín se dirigieron a la entrada de la cámara del Patriarca: Shaina robaría su propia armadura y causaría un gran alboroto; mientras que Marín se colaría discretamente para llevarse a la joven reencarnación de Athena.

Shaina entró sin reparo e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde Saori le indicó que se guardaban los cloths sin dueño. Ahí estaba la caja, entre Pegaso y Sagitario.

-Parece que esa chica sabe muy bien lo que hace- dijo en voz baja.

Tomó su cloth y éste inmediatamente le respondió en señal de que aún le pertenecía. Salió de ahí, el Patriarca no estaba en ninguna parte; para hacer la distracción comenzó a hacer destrozos. Ella ya tenía todo un plan de escape cuando apareciera el Patriarca. Comenzó a apilar los objetos destrozados y los cubrió con alcohol para que en determinado momento prendiera fuego y lograra escapar.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- gritó el Patriarca al entrar y en cuanto la vio dijo- ¡Tú!

-Te dije que no podrías deshacerte tan fácil de mí y que volvería.-lo desafió sabiendo que el Sumo Sacerdote tenía un gran poder y que el desafío implicaba prácticamente un suicidio.

-Si yo mismo ordené a Camus de Acuario que te echara de aquí. ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Pues ya ves... él no pudo alejarme de aquí- dijo y en un movimiento rápido tomó una antorcha que estaba colocada en la pared- Debiste escuchar las advertencias de Athena, ahora es tarde… Y juro que volveré y tú te arrepentirás de haberme destituido.- sentenció y dejó caer la antorcha sobre el desorden que había hecho, provocando un pequeño incendio.

Ante la ráfaga de llamas, Aioros se cubrió el rostro y cuando volvió a mirar, Shaina ya se había ido- Esa mujer…- dijo entre dientes e intentó abrirse camino entre el fuego; pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. ¿Qué había dicho sobre Athena?. Dudó unos segundos, ¿cómo esa rebelde tenía contacto con la diosa? ¿Acaso eso era posible?. Sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a la cámara de Athena. Cuando llegó ahí se sintió como un tonto, desde que la diosa había cambiado de actitud, ya no cerraba la puerta con llave. Su habitación no se podía abrir por dentro pero sí por fuera, sin duda había sido una trampa pues Athena ya no estaba.

-Espera… espera…- decía Saori con la respiración entrecortada. Marín la llevaba corriendo desde que la sacó de su encierro y ahora que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la cámara de Athena, le pedía un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-Pensé que tenía mucha prisa por irse- le respondió parándose en seco y la miró desafiante. Sin duda, ella aún no confiaba totalmente en ella y no la culpaba pues por las órdenes de Athena, la ex Santa de Águila había perdido todo.

-Sí, pero es sospechoso que dos "concubinas" atraviesen corriendo el Santuario ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí… - cedió Marín- Pero no podemos seguir paradas, Shaina ya debe estar escapando. Andando antes de que Aioros se dé cuenta de que ya no está en su habitación.

Reemprendieron su camino pero tratando de pasar desapercibidas. Al dejar las 12 casas atrás, Saori no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya. La última vez que lo vio, él yacía inmóvil en una silla de ruedas y lo dejó a cargo, precisamente, de sus actuales cómplices. Se preguntó si ellas habrían logrado detener a los Ángeles de Artemisa y si lograron proteger a Seiya. Quizá en alguna parte, en alguna otra "realidad", ellas aún siguen peleando para cumplir su palabra y cuidar de Seiya.

Intentó no distraerse con eso, miró a Marín que había contraído su rostro desde que pasaron cerca de la Casa de Leo; no pudo evitar sacar el tema- Marín… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió hosca y sin detenerse.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Aioria?

-Algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida…- luego suspiró- Él y yo siempre fuimos muy amigos; con el tiempo me enamoré de él, cada vez nos acercábamos más hasta que un día decidí mostrarle mi rostro, una cosa llevó a la otra y… bueno, consumamos nuestro amor. No parecía algo malo, pero debíamos ocultar nuestra relación. Hasta que una maldita noche, el propio Aioros nos descubrió cuando iba a visitar a su hermano.

"Desde luego él se puso furioso- continuó- me culpó por haber provocado con mis encantos a su 'inocente' hermanito; me dijo que estaba deshonrando a todas las Amazonas… que él no permitiría eso en el Santuario y en nombre de usted me destituyó de mi cargo. Aquella vez, Aioria se había quedado callado viendo cómo su hermano me quitaba todo. No me defendió, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de abrir la boca o mínimo de mirarme a los ojos. Yo, por mi parte, no tuve más que quedarme en el Santuario para poder buscar a mi hermano, pero cada vez que me topo a Aioria o a Aioros, tengo que ignorarlos por lo que me hicieron, aunque ganas no me faltan de propinarles una buena bofetada a cada uno".

-Sé que es muy tarde, pero lo lamento mucho Marín. Te prometo que te recompensaré por todo lo que estás haciendo- expresó honestamente Saori.

-Ya no importa, ahora sólo me interesa mi hermano. Además…- dudó un poco en agregar- soy yo quien debe disculparse. No debí faltar a mi deber como Santa y ofenderla de ese modo. Perdóneme.

-Si de algo sirve, tengo que decirte que en el fondo de Aioria hay un guerrero muy noble y valiente. Sé por tu mirada que aún lo amas y ten por seguro que, cuando todo esto termine y si lo deseas, les daré permiso de estar juntos. – le dijo Saori, sabiendo que en su "realidad" ellos tampoco pudieron estar juntos porque el Santo de Leo murió.

-A…At…Athena…- sólo pudo pronunciar Marín, detuvieron al llegar a las orillas del Santuario- Yo… bueno, yo…

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó de pronto una voz femenina.

El corazón de ambas lse aceleró. ¿Acaso alguien las había descubierto? -Ustedes dos, les estoy hablando. Qué hacen por aquí he dicho.

Voltearon. Se trataba de una amazona. Saori no tenía idea de quién era y menos si ésta tenía su rostro cubierto.

-Ah... - habló primero Marín, al parecer reconoció a la joven- June, soy yo Marín, Marín de Águila ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Marín? ¿En serio eres... tú? -respondió la joven sorprendida- Pero pareces una concubina.

-Así es, en esto me he convertido.

-Ya veo... Te dije que estar con ese hombre a la larga no te traería nada bueno-comentó June ya que estaba al tanto de la situación sentimental de la ex Santa de Águila. -Ahora te han degradado a una simple...

-Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto. Tengo prisa y debo irme. Me alegro haberte visto June, adiós.

Tiró del brazo de Saori para continuar su camino, pero June la detuvo.-Espera ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Acaso tienes un "compromiso" con algún hombre?

-Am... Algo así- mintió para zafarse de la situación.

De pronto Saori recordó a esa joven. Claro, sólo lo había visto una vez hacía tiempo, ese día June estaba inconsciente y sin su máscara, Shun la llevaba entre sus brazos, era su compañera de entrenamiento y amiga -Eres June de Camaleón- le dijo.

-Sí... - respondió June molesta como si fuera obvio quién era -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Una chiquilla que acaba de llegar al Santuario, apenas acaba de convertirse en una concubina- interrumpió Marín.

-¿Ah sí?- June la miró con curiosidad. Notaba algo extraño en ese joven- En fin... No entiendo cómo una chica es capaz de entregar su vida a atender a los Caballeros.- luego miró a Marín- Y más me desconcierta de ti, lo tenías todo y lo dejaste perder por ese tonto, un Dorado, pero finalmente un hombre que sólo quería satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Lo entenderías si algún día alguien te hiciera sentir así- respondió Saori- A veces una hace muchos sacrificios por amor…

Marín tiró de ella como si le pidiera que se callara.

-¡Bah! Aún no existe el hombre, ni siquiera un Caballero, que merezca que le muestre mi rostro.

-Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Marín tirando de Saori. Estaban a punto de emprender camino cuando Saori interrumpió.

-Por cierto, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de Shun?

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Es...- intentó explicar.

-Ya nos vamos- tiró de nuevo Marín.-Adiós June.

Saori continuó caminando. No podía ver el rostro de esa joven pero estaba segura que tenía la vista fija en ella.  
-¿Quién es ese Shun?- interrumpió Marín sus pensamientos- ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta locura?

-Sí algo...-respondió. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del Santuario, donde ya se veía la aldea, se detuvieron- Bien aquí nos separamos.

-¿Está segura de esto?- preguntó la ex Águila.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Pero si quiere puedo acompañarla.

-No, te necesito aquí. Recuérdalo.

-¿Y a dónde irá?- preguntó levemente preocupada.

Saori suspiró- A Japón... debo buscar a la reencarnación del Dios del Inframundo.

-¿Allá? pero...

-Es preciso, debo evitar una tragedia mayor- comentó con decisión, pero pesando que en ese lugar estaba su inevitable destino.

Destino, esa era la palabra clave. Él sentía que algo tenía que ver con su destino. Aquel día, Seiya estaba de nuevo abstraído en sus pensamientos. Esa mañana otra vez se había despertado muy agitado; de nuevo uno de esos sueños extraños lo había invadido durante la noche. En esta ocasión, en su sueño, corría unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin; un extraño reloj le advertía que el tiempo se agotaba, aquel medidor de horas no tenía manecillas ni números, sólo flamas que poco a poco se agotaban; Seiya corría angustiado ¿por qué? ¿a dónde iba? ¿por qué la prisa? No lo sabía, pero la urgencia por llegar le oprimía el pecho.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- de pronto la voz de su único amigo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah Ikki… -respondió intentando disimular sus preocupaciones. Desde muy chico tenía sueños extraños y siempre estaba pensando en eso, por lo que era un chico un poco retraído.

-¿De nuevo esas ideas raras?- le preguntó su amigo como si adivinara su expresión.

-Ah… no, es que esta mañana tuve una discusión con mi hermana. Se molestó mucho cuándo Miho fue a preguntarle si yo estaba bien, ella le contó hecha un mar de lágrimas que la rechacé cuando me habló de amor… Miho y Seika son muy amigas y ya te imaginarás cómo se puso mi hermana, me dijo que era un tonto por despreciar a la única chica que me ha amado sinceramente, que debería sentar cabeza y dejar de pensar en tonterías… en fin.

Ikki suspiró- Mujeres… es imposible entenderlas- sólo comentó Ikki. Seiya sabía que a él no le importaban esos temas, aunque aún creía que era porque todavía no conocía a una chica que lo conquistara. En realidad, Ikki sólo le importaba un tema, del que, por cierto, no hablaba mucho: su "extraviado" hermano menor Shun.

-Uf…- intentó cambiar de tema- Ha sido un día un poco complicado ¿no?... el descanso apenas me viene para despejarme un poco- comentó Seiya.

Ellos trabajaban en una de las industrias más comunes de Japón: la electrónica. Seiya, quien no había salido muy bueno para la escuela y pese a la insistencia de su hermana, no estudio la universidad y se dedicó a ser un empleado más de ese país. Ahí había conocido a Ikki, un joven que, igual que él, no sentía que encajaba en la vida del hombre promedio, aunque él era más resignado al respecto.

-Sí… juro que si no es porque estoy en la quiebra ya hubiera dejado este tonto empleo- se quejó.

-¿Y… nunca pudiste recuperar los ahorros de tu vida?- preguntó, no quería tocar ese tema delicado para su amigo pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-No, ese descarriado me robó todo para largarse de este país… Supongo que debí sospecharlo en el momento en que lo vi hurgando en mis cosas…- hizo un silencio y volvió a suspirar- La verdad no entiendo cómo Shun pudo hacerme eso; en general él es un buen chico, es noble y gentil… pero no sé, en los últimos años a veces tenía una personalidad que… no parecía él, como si alguien más estuviera ahí… en él…- hizo otro silencio y luego rió levemente- Qué locuras digo a veces…

Seiya no había conocido a Shun, sólo lo que Ikki le había contado, pero por alguna extraña razón no le parecía una locura los comentarios de su amigo. De pronto un timbre sonó, marcando el final del descanso.

-Es hora de seguir- dijo Ikki dando una palmada a la espalda de Seiya- Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero no dejes que el tema de tu novia te agobie tanto, evalúalo con calma… Quizá no sea el anhelo de tu vida pero… no podemos escapar de nuestro destino.

Escapar del Santuario había resultado relativamente sencillo. Shaina conocía ciertos pasadizos para recorrer el Santuario, los mismos que desde su destierro le habían permitido desplazarse por el lugar sin que fuera vista (ni siquiera la persona a la que se la pasaba observando en cada visita notaba su presencia). Sin embargo, había pasado algunos días viajando hacia el oriente (su destino era China, donde Athena la había enviado) y en algún momento se desorientó, llegando al norte, en Rusia. Pensó que sería buena idea, antes de ir al lejano oriente, primero parar en Siberia, donde Athena le pidió que buscara a alguien.

Para su ironía, debía buscar al ex discípulo de Camus de Acuario, un joven rubio llamado Hyoga. Athena le había suplicado que fuera discreta y que ese joven no se percatara de su presencia, sólo quería saber que él estaba bien. Sin duda, Athena tenía unas ideas un poco extrañas.

Caminaba por las heladas tierras del noreste de Europa, cuando de pronto se percató que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Temblaba de frío y se sentía tan tonta buscando al discípulo de Camus, al que no le guardaba ningún agrado después de que fuera él quien intentara (sin éxito) expulsarla del Santuario. Se detuvo un momento, cuando, sin esperarlo alguien gritó:

-¡Intrusa!- apenas intentó voltear cuando un ataque se le sumó- ¡Garra de Tigre la sombre del Vikingo!

Durante un momento no supo de sí, el ataque fue certero y le hizo perder la consciencia. Cuando Shaina despertó, no sabía qué había sucedido. Ya no estaba en medio de la nieve, estaba en un lugar oscuro.

-Bienvenida…- dijo una voz masculina entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó confundida.

-Debiste cruzarte en el camino de uno de los Dioses Guerreros, ellos te trajeron aquí como su prisionera- respondió el joven que permanecía aún en las sombras, estaba sentado en un rincón.

Cuando Shaina logró que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo enfocar mejor se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar húmedo y frío, parecía una celda. -¿Qué es este lugar?

-Te doy la bienvenida a la celda del Palacio de Valhalla, en las escondidas tierras de Asgard - respondió levemente irónico.

-¡Maldición! Debo ir a Siberia a encontrar al discípulo de Camus…- dijo casi para sí, pensando en voz alta- a ese chico Hyoga.

Su compañero de celda se enderezó rápidamente, salió de las sombras con un gesto levemente sorprendido. Era un joven rubio que parecía llevar ya tiempo ahí encerrado- ¡¿Para qué me buscas?!- preguntó extrañado de escuchar de su antiguo maestro, notó por su armadura que esa mujer era un Santo de Athena… hacía tiempo que no escuchaba sobre ese mundo y, sobre todo, que alguien lo llamara por su viejo nombre: Hyoga.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN, ESTO SE PONE COMPLICADO Y MUY CONFUSO. NO DUDO QUE QUIERAN ASESINARME…_


	5. Inevitable

**Capítulo V  
** **Inevitable**

Aquella noche hacía un frío de muerte. Shaina temía dormirse y no despertar por morir congelada; pero no sólo se trataba de eso, le daba muchas vueltas a su breve conversación con Hyoga. El joven ex discípulo de Camus de Acuario, se mostró un poco interesado en saber por qué ella lo estaba buscando. Naturalmente, Shaina no podía decirle lo que sucedía por lo que sólo le comentó: -Es un asunto confidencial...

Ante esa respuesta el rubio tomó una actitud hosca:-Pero si tiene que ver conmigo debo saber- se acercó, tiró de ella con fuerza y la sujetó- Dímelo mujer ¿Para qué me busca la gente del Santuario?

Shaina le espetó -Suéltame idiota...- lo empujó- ¡Ash! Se nota que ese tonto de Camus fue tu maestro, no te enseñó a tratar a las mujeres.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi maestro?

-¡Qué te importa! A mí sólo me enviaron a ver que estuvieras bien.

-¿Él te envió?-preguntó.

-Cómo crees si él está...- comenzó a decir pero se dio cuenta que era una noticia lamentable- él… él murió... Siento que te enteres así pero... hace unas semanas él murió luchando contra las Marinas de Poseidón.

Inmediatamente la expresión de Hyoga cambió, se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su rincón entre las sombras. Shaina intentó hablar con él pero el joven (con voz quebrada y sin mirarla) le pidió que lo dejara solo. En parte, ella lo entendía; aunque no tenía gratos recuerdos de Camus, había una persona muy especial para ella que sufría mucho por la muerte del guardián de la casa de Acuario.

Se recostó en un rincón y se hizo ovillo para contrarrestar el frío. Tenía muy grabada la expresión de Hyoga, que le recordaba la consternación de ese otro hombre -Milo...-dijo en silencio.

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas, cuando unos pasos aproximaban a la celda, una silueta se detuvo en la puerta y una voz femenina dijo: -Midgard... Midgard...

Hyoga se puso de pie y se aproximó a la puerta. Mientras tanto Shaina no se movía fingiendo que dormía.

-Hola Flare.

-¿Estás bien? parece como si hubieses llorado.

-Ah no... es sólo que hace mucho frío- contestó haciendo de menos la situación- ¿Eso es para mí?

-Sí.. -le dio una bolsa con comida.

Hyoga comenzó a comer como si nunca lo hubiese hecho- Mofriaf def hafmbref- decía con la boca llena -Tuf nofviefcifto mef quifefre maftafr.

-Hagen no es mi novio. Además sabes que nunca le simpatizaste, pero no es para que te intente matar.

El rubio tragó la comida- Es sólo un idiota... Sabe que si tuviera mi armadura no tendría oportunidad contra mí.

-Pero no la tienes Midgard...- respondió la joven- Aunque he intentado convencer a mi hermana de que perdone y vuelvas a ser un Guerrero Sagrado.

-Si algún día vuelvo a ser libre, no le daré gusto a Hagen. En cuanto tenga mi armadura me largaré de aquí y volveré a Siberia para ver a mi difunta madre.

-Midgard...-dijo la joven tomando su mano a través de los barrotes- ya déjala ir... Si no fuera por tu obsesión por verla, Hilda no te hubiera quitado tu rango de Guerrero Sagrado y tu armadura... inclusive Camus no te hubiera corrido del entrenamiento como Santo de Athena.

-Suficiente... -retiró su mano del contacto de la joven- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ... Ya no tengo hambre.

-Midgard...

-Ya me voy a dormir, será mejor que también vayas a descansar- sentenció.

Hubo un silencio y la chica dijo:- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Ah... es el nuevo trofeo que tus amiguitos cazaron en la nieve, es una Santa de Athena- respondió con tono molesto.

-¿De Athena?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Sí eso dije- agregó Hyoga aún irritado- Y si no te molesta, quiero dormir- regresó a su rincón sin decir más. Flare se fue mientras que Shaina se quedó inmóvil, después de un rato logró conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Aioros trataba de conservar la calma ante una situación que obviamente estaba fuera de su control. Llevaba un par de días ocultando la situación pero no podía más, tenía que actuar pronto. Había pedido a Aioria que reuniera a los Caballeros Dorados para notificarles algo importante. Frente a él estaban Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka y Milo.

-Aioria ¿Dónde está Kanon?- le preguntó después de esperar varios minutos al Santo de Géminis.

-No lo sé, supongo que no le interesó en absoluto que lo llamaras- dijo su hermano menor.

-En fin… Bien, los cité aquí porque efectivamente hace unos días ocurrió un incidente…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el pequeño incendió que ocurrió aquí?-interrumpió el Santo de Leo.

-Sí Aioria, a eso voy…- dijo levemente exasperado- Bueno, como decía, hace unos días la seguridad del Santuario y, más grave aún, de la cámara del Patriarca, ha sido quebrantada y una armadura ha sido robada.

Los cinco Caballeros hicieron una expresión de sorpresa.- ¿Cuál?... ¿Quién pudo haber sido?... ¿Cómo fue posible?- comentaban entre ellos.

-No tengo idea cómo entró y cómo supo dónde están resguardados los cloths, pero la ex Santa de Ofiuco robó su propia armadura.-continuó Aioros.

-¿Shaina?...ella no pudo haber sido…- expresó Milo instintivamente, el resto lo miró; particularmente el Patriarca lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Algo que tengas que decirme Milo?- le preguntó.

-No maestro- respondió Milo haciendo una reverencia ante el Sumo Sacerdote- Es sólo que personalmente me encargué de sacarla del Santuario.

-¿Tú? Pero si Camus…

-Él tuvo algunos inconvenientes y me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo- respondió con la cabeza agachada continuando la reverencia- Estaba seguro que no volvería aquí…

Aioros lo miró, tendría que vigilar que Milo no le ocultara nada- Está bien. Bueno, ahora el problema es encontrarla…

-Pues- intervino Aioria- yo quiero encargarme de regresar con la armadura robada, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

-Esa es una idea estúpida- dijo de pronto la voz de Kanon, quien entraba a la sala del Patriarca- Discúlpeme maestro, pero alguien olvidó notificarme de esta reunión- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y mirando de reojo al Santo de Leo- Si me permite opinar, creo que sería imprudente que alguno de nosotros, los Dorados, vaya en busca de esa mujer. Así parecería que algo grave está sucediendo en el Santuario; claro, el hecho de que la seguridad fuera violada es grave, pero no debemos hacer evidente el error. En lo personal, creo que lo mejor sería que los Caballeros de Plata vayan en su búsqueda… A menos que sea un asunto tan delicado como para que nosotros nos encarguemos.

-Ah…no lo es- mintió Aioros- Bien, Kanon, ya que ha sido tu idea, tú te encargarás de enviar a los Caballeros de Plata, reúnelos y envíalos a todos los puntos donde sientan la presencia de un cosmos fuerte. Quiero que me informes de cualquier novedad… Eso es todo- los Caballeros comenzaron a retirarse y el Patriarca agregó mirando a su hermano- Aioria, quédate un momento por favor.

Aioria asintió y vio cómo Kanon le sonreía, como si se burlara de él. Cuando todos se fueron, habló- ¿Qué sucede hermano?

-Aioria necesito confiarte algo más, algo que el resto de tus compañeros no debe saber, que nadie debe saber- recalcó- por ello pido tu total discreción.

-¿De qué se trata?

Aioros suspiró- Athena ya no está en el Santuario.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shh… No hables tan alto, no quiero que esto se sepa…

-Pero hermano ¿cómo…

-El robo de la armadura sólo fue un distractor. Esa misma noche Athena desapareció de su sala privada. Desconozco si fue un secuestro o ella huyó por propia voluntad, últimamente ella se comportaba muy extraña.

-¿Crees que se trate de una conspiración?

-No lo sé, hace unos días me habló de la amenaza de Hades y he estado pendiente de cualquier alteración pero no sucede nada. Temo que el Dios del Inframundo esté detrás de esto.

-Pero según sé, el viejo Dohko cuida el sello de Hades. Ya te hubiera informado algo ¿cierto?

Aioros pensó un momento luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano- Tienes razón… Por ahora no quiero causar alarma con ese tema. Supongo que sólo me resta esperar a que Kanon me reporte que los Plateados encontraron un cosmos muy poderoso, que resulte ser Athena…

-Sobre eso hermano ¿fue buena idea que él dirigiera esta misión?

-Si hubieses pensado antes de hablar, sin duda te hubiera dado la oportunidad. Sabes que siempre has sido mi mano derecha pero has fallado antes y esto es un asunto muy delicado.

Aioria salió de ahí un tanto molesto, su hermano estaba delegando confianza en otro y detestaba esa idea. Caminaba hacia su templo cuando (por el enojo) pateó una roca del suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó una voz femenina.

Aioria fue hacia el lugar donde cayó la piedra que pateó y se encontró ni más ni menos que con la ex Santa de Águila sentada en una roca- Marín… lo siento yo sólo… perdón fue un accidente ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no fue nada… recuerda que tengo la capacidad de quebrar una roca con el poder de mi cosmos…-dijo controlando sus emociones. En realidad fue una casualidad que se encontraran, ella aún pensaba cómo debía acercarse a él y de la nada apareció el susodicho. Qué karma-pensó la joven.

-Claro, qué tonto soy… - se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Marín se puso de pie y comenzó a hacerle conversación- ¿Te pasa algo? Sólo haces eso cuando estás enojado.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos- Bueno…- iba a hablar pero recordó que su hermano le pidió discreción- nada; sólo que ese maldito de Kanon me hizo quedar como un idiota frente a mi hermano. Él le encomendó la misión de recuperar la robada armadura de Ofiuco- ante la "sorpresa" de Marín, le contó lo que Shaina había hecho.

-Ya veo… conociendo a tu hermano, me imagino que debe estar verde de coraje.

-Sí algo así…-rieron ambos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había llegado al recinto de Leo- Bueno… ¿quieres… pasar un momento?- le invitó.

-No lo sé, ¿lo quieres tú?; recuerda que ahora yo sólo… sigo órdenes de los Caballeros.

Aioria se sintió mal por ese comentario, por su culpa ahora ella no podía decidir- Tal vez en otro momento… pero me gustaría volver a platicar contigo.

-Si así lo deseas…- respondió Marín, quisiera o no su obligación era complacerlo.

-Desde luego… -dudó un segundo y agregó- sólo espero ser el único al que veas.

-No ha dejado de ser así…- respondió la joven mientras se marchaba.

-Lamento mucho esta confusión señorita - decía apenada Hilda mientras liberaba de la celda a Shaina-Los Santos de Athena son bienvenidos en Asgard y en esta su casa: el Palacio de Valhalla. Alguno de mis muchachos debió confundirse, pero mi hermana me informó que estaba aquí injustificadamente encerrada.

-Gracias señora Hilda…-respondía Shaina mientras caminaban las dos seguidas por Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa, quien era algo más que el guardia personal de Hilda- No quiero molestar, sólo estaba de paso por el lugar.

-Ya veo… Me preguntaba que hacía una Santa de Athena en este lugar.

-Bueno, si no tiene inconveniente quisiera seguir mi camino- dijo la chica y sin poder controlar su boca agregó- Pero dígame, ¿qué hace ese joven en la celda? Si no me equivoco era un ex aprendiz de Santo.

-Ah… Midgard- respondió un tanto dudosa- Él era Midgard de Jörmungandr, un Guerrero Sagrado… pero tuve que destituirlo de su grado por querer utilizar sus poderes para fines personales; en nombre de Odín no podía permitir tal cosa.

-Entiendo… bueno, aún no sé por qué Athena presentó un interés por él-agregó sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Athena?- preguntó extrañada.

-Ah… sí… es que ella habló de ese joven, me imagino que ve en él mucho potencial.

Siegfried seguía muy atento la conversación, Hilda lo miró y luego ésta comentó- Es cierto, Midgard tiene un poder extraordinario; quizá, si la mismísima Athena se interesa en él, no sería mala idea darle otra oportunidad.

-Bueno, gracias por todo señora Hilda… -finalizó Shaina mientras se retiraba de nuevo a las heladas tierras de Asgard para luego ir a los Cinco Antiguos Picos de China.

-¿De verdad le darás una nueva oportunidad a Midgard?- preguntó Siegfried.

Hilda lo miró- Es muy poderoso, es cierto. Dejaré que los chicos lo ayuden a ponerse en forma de nuevo, pero no le permitiré ser un Guerrero Sagrado, si Athena se interesa en él, creo justo que él busque de nuevo la armadura de Cisne…Hablando de eso, me preocupa que esa gente ronde por aquí, no es común ver Santos de Athena en Asgard, esa chica ocultaba algo más.

-Lo sé- respondió pensativo mirando por donde se fue Shaina.

Hilda puso su mano en su mejilla e hizo que la mirara de nuevo- Quisiera que fueras a Grecia e investigaras qué traman en el Santuario, eres mi hombre de más confianza y quiero legarte tan importante tarea.

-Menos mal que soy tu hombre de confianza- respondió con una sonrisa y estrechándola entre sus brazos- Soy tu prometido… Bueno, iré a ordenar que liberen a Midgard para que comience su entrenamiento y partiré cuanto antes a Grecia.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Hilda lo detuvo- Ve con cuidado…- puso la mano del Dios Guerrero en su vientre- tu futuro hijo y yo te estaremos esperando- se sonrieron.

Mientras Shaina se dirigía a los Cinco Antiguos Picos, un joven solitario arribaba a ese lugar. Shiryu, quien nunca conoció el cariño de una familia y que desde pequeño decidió ir solo por la vida, su camino lo había llevado hasta esas hermosas montañas en China.

-Vaya- dijo pensando en voz alta (la vida en solitario lo había acostumbrado a hablar solo de vez en cuando)- qué hermoso lugar, no me molestaría quedarme a establecerme en un sitio con tan bello paisaje.

Escuchó el ruido de unas cascadas y creyó que era buena idea irse a dar un baño. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se percató de que una joven ya se encontraba en ese lugar refrescándose. Shiryu se puso rojo al notar que esa joven era muy bonita, y más aún cuando notó que la chica disfrutaba esas aguas sin ninguna prenda.

Shiryu se volteó y se ocultó en un árbol- No la mires… no la mires…- se repetía en voz baja- Ay dioses ¿porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

De pronto las aguas se inquietaron y arrastraron a la joven. Shiryu escuchó un grito y, pese a que intentó evitarlo, volteó. La chica estaba a punto de ahogarse. Sin pensarlo mucho Shiryu se lanzó a ayudarla, no sin antes cerrar los ojos para no verla.

-¡Señorita!...¡Señorita!...- gritaba Shiryu a ciegas y buscándola desesperadamente. Esas aguas tenían un poder muy extraño y se le dificultaba encontrar a la chica. Cuando creyó que ambos morirían ahí mismo, la alcanzó y con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su cuerpo la sacó de ahí. Aún a ciegas y apenas recuperando el aliento, se quitó su camiseta y se la puso a la inconsciente joven para cubrir su desnudez, abrió los ojos y le dijo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- Señorita… señorita… reaccione por favor…

-¡Shunrei!...-expresó un viejo que de pronto apareció- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Señor, lo siento pero las aguas la arrastraron y…

-¿Tú la salvaste?

-Así es señor- respondió agachando la cabeza- Ah… no fue mi intención verla, yo cerré los ojos y…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Lo hiciste a ciegas?

-Sssí…

-¿Cómo te llamas hijo?-preguntó intrigado el hombrecillo.

-Shiryu, señor… y de verdad no quise ver a su nieta.

-Shunrei no es mi nieta…- el joven abrió la boca y antes de que dijera algo, Dohko se adelantó- Tampoco mi hija, pero como si lo fuera… ella me ayuda con las labores del hogar- lo examinó y luego miró a la cascada- Últimamente estas aguas están muy inquietas, quizá un augurio de una desgracia…No cualquiera puede enfrentarlas y menos a ciegas. Sin duda hay un gran poder en ti… Dime muchacho, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre los Caballeros de Athena?

Hacía tiempo, o más bien, en su "otra vida" para Saori las cosas no eran tan difíciles. Cuando era la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, moverse por la ciudad no representaba ningún problema; pero ahora que se hallaba sola y sin dinero, caminaba por las calles de Tokyo con una angustia. Qué tonta había sido al creer que sería fácil ir y encontrar de la nada a Shun para liberarlo de su lazo con Hades.

Saori acababa de llegar a Japón y se sentía perdida. Sin duda había tomado una mala decisión, sólo esperaba que Marín, Shaina y Kiki tuvieran más suerte. Caminaba sin ninguna esperanza cuando de pronto vio a alguien y se heló. Cruzando la calle, ataviado con ropa de un civil normal estaba Ikki.

-¡No puede ser!- expresó la chica- Sí es Ikki y si lo sigo podré encontrar a Shun…- cruzó la circulada avenida y comenzó a seguir al alguna vez Santo de Fénix.

En ese instante, Seiya estaba en otro punto de la ciudad (no muy lejos de ahí) besando a su novia. Había pensado en lo que Ikki le dijo y concluyó que si el destino había puesto a Miho en su camino, él debía aceptarla.

-Me alegra tanto que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre nosotros- dijo la joven cuando se separaron para recuperar aliento- Y estas flores son hermosas, muchas gracias Seiya.

-De nada… - respondió intentando que no notara que no estaba 100% contento con su decisión.

-Oye vamos a mi casa, te preparé una cena deliciosa, teriyaki tu favorito amor…-lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

De pronto Seiya se paró en seco- Ah qué tonto soy… olvidé darle estos papeles a Ikki.

-Amor, se los das mañana…

-No, de verdad urge que él los tenga… Adelántate yo iré rápido, todavía puedo alcanzarlo, te veré en tu casa antes de la cena.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes que el postre te encantará…- sonrió y lo besó.

Seiya se fue de ahí pensando. Era obvio que Miho quería llevar más allá su relación; era de lo más normal, dos jóvenes que llevaban años de novios, que reanudaban su relación después de una declaración de amor (sólo por parte de ella) y que intentarían formalizar. Como el resto de su vida, no tenía más que resignarse a lo que viniera; claro Miho era muy bonita y Seiya estaba consciente que él sería el primer (y probablemente único) hombre en su vida, y aunque era un joven que a veces las hormonas lo traicionaban, no se sentía entusiasmado por el encuentro con su novia.

Ikki, por su parte, caminaba mirando de reojo hacia atrás. No era un ingenuo, sabía que en la actualidad uno no sabía qué esperar de la gente. Las calles eran inseguras y los criminales tenían técnicas muy extrañas de actuar. Desde varias calles atrás notó que una joven lo seguía. Estaba seguro que lo estaba siguiendo y, como no quería hacerle daño a una mujer, tenía que perderla antes de que ella intentara algo. Se detuvo en un cruce, el paso peatonal estaba en luz verde pero aún así se detuvo, y notó que la joven también se detuvo detrás de él. En un movimiento rápido, y antes de que cambiara a rojo, cruzó corriendo la avenida.

Saori no supo qué hacer, Ikki se alejaba y definitivamente no podía perderlo de vista, en un movimiento suicida esperó a que pocos automóviles pasaran y cruzó la calle. Estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado cuando al correr, dio un mal paso y su tobillo se torció, iba a caerse. Se quedó congelada cuando un automóvil tocó la bocina no tenía espacio suficiente para frenar, estaba justo frente a ella y la iba a arrollar, ya no había tiempo de nada.

De pronto una figura masculina apareció-¡Cuidado señorita!- la sujetó de la cintura y la empujó.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Seiya logró empujar a esa joven. El automóvil alcanzó a rozarle un brazo y le dio un golpe que seguramente al día siguiente no soportaría de dolor. Sin embargo, tanto él como la joven lograron cruzar.

Saori miró a su salvador, su corazón se detuvo al notar que era su salvador de siempre: su amado Pegaso.

-Tú…- dijo casi en un suspiro y se desvaneció.

Seiya sostenía aún de la cintura a la hermosa joven, apenas estaba admirando su belleza cuando ella se desmayó-¡Señorita! ¡Despierte!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Estrategias

**Capítulo VI  
Estrategias**

Era el momento decisivo. En esa milésima de segundo se jugaba todo. Hades lanzó su ataque y ella lo recibiría para salvar a la humanidad. Era otra vez la lucha de los Dioses, pero ahora ella recibiría el letal ataque, se sacrificaría para que Seiya no resultara lastimado. Sin embargo, de la nada apareció el Pegaso y la espada atravesó su pecho.

Saori intentó gritar pero no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No, no otra vez. El cuerpo de Seiya se deshizo antes de que pudiera caer en sus brazos. Hades soltó una carcajada ante su triunfo, el rostro del Dios del Inframundo salió de las sombras, era Shun.

-Athena, esta vez te destrozaré y acabaré con los que más quieres- le dijo Shun/Hades -y no podrás hacer nada- volvió a reír en esa escabrosa mezcla de voz de Hades y Shun.

Saori despertó de esa pesadilla muy agitada. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido. Su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando de pronto miró alrededor ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? Tras unos segundos recordó lo sucedido. Corría tras Ikki y estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un automóvil; cuando, de la nada, Seiya la rescató de un final trágico. ¿Acaso había sido también un sueño?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, observó con cuidado dónde estaba. Parecía la alcoba en una casa común. Miró todo lo que había ahí: había un librero un poco desordenado, una vieja guitarra acústica, ropa de chico en el suelo; parecía que era la habitación de un joven. Al voltear a la mesita de noche vio una lámpara y encendió la luz, se encontró con una fotografía, en la imagen le sonreía un muchacho de piel morena, gentiles ojos castaños y cabellos alborotados, era Seiya, quien posaba para la cámara en una soleada playa; a su lado se encontraba una joven que, si Saori no se equivocaba, se trataba de la hermana mayor de Seiya: Seika; la misma con la que nunca pudo reencontrarse ya poco después de que ésta apareció, Seiya fue herido por Hades.

Saori no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de las cosas. Sin duda, en esa "realidad" Seiya había hecho su vida como un chico normal, pudo estar con su hermana y vivió una vida tranquila y feliz. De nuevo dio un vistazo a la habitación, maravillada de que todo lo que había ahí era del único hombre al que había amado. La habitación gritaba por todos lados la esencia de Seiya. De pronto la joven se dio cuenta que sobre el vestido de concubina que Marín le había conseguido llevaba puesta una chaqueta, se trataba de una prenda masculina y sospechaba que era de su rescatador. Sin poder evitarlo, Saori olió la prenda y su corazón se aceleró al percibir el inconfundible aroma de Seiya.

-¡Seiya!- dijo de pronto una voz femenina afuera de la habitación; se escuchó que una puerta se azotaba- ¡Seiya! ¡Explícame qué pasa por tu cabeza!- gritó Seika.

-¿De qué hablas?- escuchó que Seiya preguntaba despreocupado.

-¡De lo que me contaste por teléfono! ¡De esa chica!... ¡No puedo creer que te hayas arriesgado así y que la hayas traído a la casa!

-Sólo hice lo que creí correcto ¿de acuerdo?- se defendió el chico.

-Si querías ayudar debiste llamar a la ambulancia o llevarla a un hospital. ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a meter en MI casa a una completa extraña?!- reclamó Seika.

-Espera… recuerda que esta casa también es mía, nuestros padres nos la dejaron a AMBOS… Además no fue grave, sólo se desmayó ¿sí? Es una pobre chica y creí que lo mejor era ayudarla. Así que te pido que no grites porque está descansando en mi habitación…y si no te molesta iré a ver cómo está.

-¡Seiya!...¡Seiya!...- comenzó a hablarle su hermana mayor.

Saori escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo, apagó la luz y se reacomodó en el lecho. La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo contorneó la silueta de Seiya. Se acercó a ella y la chica abrió los ojos.

-Seiya…- no pudo evitar decir.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el chico encendiendo la lámpara de nuevo.

-Ah… es que escuché ese nombre y…-intentó explicarse.

-Lamento si mi hermana te despertó- se disculpó el joven. Se volvió hacia la mesa de noche donde había una jarra de agua y un vaso.

Mientras servía en el vaso, Saori lo miraba atentamente. Era SU Seiya, el mismo del que se enamoró. Un poco desordenado, pero tan atento y apuesto como siempre.

-Ten, bebe un poco de agua, te hará sentir mejor- le dio el vaso y mientras Saori intentaba incorporarse, sintió una punzada de dolor en su tobillo.

-¡Auch!- expresó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el joven, dejó el vaso en la mesita y le ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando posó sus manos en las de la chica para ayudarle, ella sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Sí… es sólo que me torcí el tobillo antes del incidente y creo que es peor de lo que pensé.

-Déjame ver…- dijo el chico. Con cuidado se acercó al tobillo de la chica. Por un segundo dudó pues al tocar la delicada piel de la chica, él se estremeció al notar que era exquisita. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su mente- Creo que es un esguince, no es grave pero necesitarás unas semanas en reposo. Creo que… iré por un poco de hielo.

Salió corriendo de ahí y regresó rápidamente. Puso una almohada bajo el pie de la chica y colocó el hielo en su tobillo.

-¡Auch!- expresó de nuevo Saori.

-Lo siento, a veces soy un poco brusco- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio en donde la chica admiró el cuidado que Seiya le dedicaba- Muchas gracias Seiya… por salvarme de ese accidente y atenderme.

-No es nada- se sonrojó.

De pronto la chica notó que él tenía una mano vendada- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-Ah… esto. Nada, sólo que el automóvil me alcanzó a golpear.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí. No te preocupes, me pasa todo el tiempo. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchas lesiones: me he fracturado la pierna, me he roto el brazo, una vez se me abrió la ceja; pero siempre sano rápido. Mi hermana dice que soy muy fuerte… y también dice que estoy loco.

-¿Y cómo te metes en esos problemas?

-Entrenando. Desde muy chico me someto a entrenamientos muy duros- bajó un poco la voz- a veces demasiado; si mi hermana se entera me mata.- volvió a tener un tono de voz normal- Todo sea por mantenerse en forma… Bueno, por eso sé cómo atender lo de tu tobillo… ah…- dudó un segundo y preguntó- perdón ¿cómo te llamas?

-Saori…- respondió la joven con una sonrisa a la que el joven correspondió.

Sin duda, el destino era algo muy extraño. Los había puesto en el mismo camino e irónicamente, él la estaba protegiendo como siempre. Una parte de Saori estaba muy preocupada por todos los problemas que tenía, pero otra estaba feliz de estar bajo el cuidado de su Pegaso.

A kilómetros de ahí, en el Santuario, un Caballero Dorado se aparecía en la 6ta casa. Aquella noche, el visitante buscaba al guardián del Templo de Virgo; Mu quería platicar con su viejo amigo.

-Qué sorpresa verte por aquí- expresó Shaka quien no quitaba su postura de meditación- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Mu?

-Creo que lo sabes Shaka- respondió acercándose pero sabiendo que su interlocutor no lo miraría a los ojos.

-Te refieres a la reunión con el Patriarca- sonrió irónicamente.

-También lo sabes... -dijo Mu- Esa cacería de esa chica, a la por cierto injustamente la relevaron de su cargo.

-Mu, siempre pensando en confabulaciones. Sin duda, desde que Saga asesinó a tu maestro no has sido el mismo.

-Algo hay de eso; pero ahora sospecho que el Patriarca oculta algo. Mira que enviar a los Caballeros de Plata a buscarla a cualquier costo. Esto va más allá del orgullo de Aioros. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Te conozco bien. Durante la reunión, al igual que yo, no dijiste nada. Además eres un hombre sensato; aún no confío en Kanon, Aldebarán es... Aldebarán, y Aioria y Milo siempre hablan y actúan antes de pensar, además los dos siempre andan pensando en otras cosas.

-Concuerdo contigo, Aioria siempre obedece ciegamente a su hermano mayor, y Milo se la pasa tristeando en la Casa de su amigo Camus. Aldebarán es un caso particular. Y... yo tampoco confío en Kanon; no lo sé, pero quizá sea porque no estoy seguro de haber derrotado a su viejo amo.

-¿De qué hablas Shaka? si tú fuiste quien venció a Poseidón.

-Lo sé, pero he pensado que fue... "demasiado fácil". Jamás lo eliminamos, no vimos su cuerpo, ni aprisionamos su alma- declaró por primera vez. Efectivamente él había sido el Dorado que venció a Poseidón, pero algo no le convencía de los hechos.

-Vaya... Bien, creo que haré lo más sensato que puedo. Me iré a Jamil con Kiki.

Shaka volvió a sonreír irónicamente- Cuida a tu joven aprendiz, últimamente está muy extraño.

-Claro... Claro...- respondió mientras se marchaba de ahí. Definitivamente el llevarse a Kiki al Santuario había sido una decisión complicada, pero quería que el niño se acostumbrara a la vida en ese lugar como parte de su preparación para ser su sustituto algún día.

-Pss... Psss... -decía la vocecita infantil de Kiki, quien hablaba en voz baja- Pss...Oye... Marín... Psss...

La ex Santa de Águila no le hacía caso, su mente estaba en otra parte. Hacía unos instantes acababa de abandonar la Casa de Leo. Los últimos días había pasado tiempo con Aioria, sólo por seguir las órdenes de su Diosa, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que la idea no le desagradaba. Después de la puesta de sol, arribó al 5to Templo; Aioria ya la esperaba.

-Te ves un poco tenso- le comentó al ojiazul- ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

-Debo tener la espalda hecha un nudo. Pero no te preocupes, no quisiera molestarte con mis problemas…

\- ¿Acaso ocurre algo?- preguntó viendo la oportunidad de sacarle información.

-Bueno, es que...- dudó en contarle pero sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Se interrumpió cuando llamaron a la puerta. Inmediatamente fue a ver quién era. La sorpresa fue que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Patriarca. Resultó un incómodo momento cuando Aioros encontró a su hermano con la mujer por la que tuvo una seria reprimenda.

-¡¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?!- preguntó molestó.

Aioria guardó silencio, igual que la última vez, no sabía qué responder. Fue Marín quien habló:- Vaya Aioros, parece que has olvidado que ahora mis..."obligaciones" son otras y más aún, parece que has olvidado qué es lo que normalmente hace una concubina.

-Qué rayos...

-Vamos Aioros, entre nosotras también hay rumores, supongo que no querrás que tu hermano se entere de los escandalosos comentarios que te rodean en esos temas.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, aunque ya no seas una Santa, estás en mi territorio y yo pongo las reglas- se acercó a ella para enfrentarla.

-¿Tu territorio, tus reglas?- sonrió irónicamente- Pensé que todos seguíamos las órdenes de Athena- el Patriarca no respondió- Así que cuando quieras podemos ir a hablar con ella.

-Jum… -sonrió Aioros- Hermano, cuando termines de satisfacerte con esta... señorita, te esperaré en mis aposentos. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sí hermano- respondió mirando al suelo.

Salió de ahí y hubo un incómodo silencio. Marín estaba molesta porque Aioria había vuelto a callar, si no hubiese sido porque estaba consciente del respaldo de Athena, no lo hubiese enfrentado; no obstante, intentaba conservar la calma.

-Me alegro que ahora ya le pongas seguro a la puerta- comentó intentado ser jovial.

-Ah... sí, después de lo que sucedió; bueno, no quería que "nos encontraran"... -volvió a hacer un silencio y se acercó a ella- Perdóname, sé que debí defenderte aquella vez y también esta vez pero...

-No te preocupes...

Se acercaron y sin poder resistirse se besaron. Desde su separación no lo habían hecho, por lo que resultaba como un fresco trago de agua en medio de un desierto. En la intensidad de ese beso, instintivamente Marín buscó el tirante de su vestido, pero Aioria interrumpió ese íntimo contacto.

-No, espera...- le dijo acomodando el tirante de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que tú...

-Sí, sí deseó estar contigo pero no ahora. No quiero que pienses que sólo me interesas por eso. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien- la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos- te quiero y quiero demostrártelo... Me gustaría ser más digno de ti y enfrentar a mi hermano y decirle que... que te amo y que no importa nada (ni mi rango, ni las batallas, ni Athena) si no puedo estar contigo.

Marín se quedó muda, no se esperaba tal declaración. Por un instante pensó en lo que Athena le había dicho, tal vez no sería mala idea formalizar con Aioria, si su Diosa se los permitía.

-Bueno... Yo no te quería ver para "eso", la verdad es que te tengo una sorpresa; vamos, te preparé una cena muy especial- la tomó de la mano y la llevó.

Pasaron un buen rato cenando y platicando, al final de la velada él la despidió con otro beso y una importante pregunta: si quería ser su novia.

-No me respondas ahora, pero sí piénsalo por favor- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ahora ella se sentía aturdida, como si fuese un sueño, un sueño hermoso. Por ello, no se daba cuenta que Kiki estaba llamándola.

-¡Señorita Marín!- la llamó por enésima vez.

-Ah qué... Ah Kiki ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso quisiera saber. ¿Ha tenido algún progreso con el asunto que encomendó Athena?

Claro, a nivel personal tenía progresos con Aioria; pero naturalmente no le contaría eso -Pues, hasta donde me he enterado, el Patriarca no ha querido revelar la situación. Sospecho que Aioria sabe los detalles, pero aún no hemos abordado el asunto. Él está muy tenso por esa situación y eso me preocupa...- sonrió al recordar los labios del ojiazul.

-Señorita...

-Ah sí... Me preocupa que el Patriarca ordenó a Kanon de Géminis, encargarse de que los Caballeros de Plata cacen a Shaina y la traigan de regreso a cualquier costo. ¿Tú sabes algo de ella o de Athena?

-Nnno... pero ya han pasado varios días y he pensado escaparme y buscarlas porque...

-¡Kiki!- interrumpió Mu.

-Ma… maestro… ¿qué… pasa?

-¡Eso es lo que quisiera saber Kiki! ¡¿Qué haces con esta mujer?!

-Yo estaba bueno...- intentaba explicar- quería saber que hacía la señorita Marín- improvisó sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-¡¿Qué?! Y usted "señorita" no le avergüenza hablarle de esas cosas a un niño.

-Pero...- intentó explicar la joven.

-¡Vámonos Kiki!- sentenció. Mu estaba decidido a darle un severo regaño a su aprendiz y llevárselo del Santuario.

Por otro lado, lejos de ahí, en los Cinco Antiguos Picos, en China, otro aprendiz entrenaba con mucho entusiasmo las actividades que su nuevo maestro le asignaba.

-Shiryu... Shiryu...-le llamaba el viejo Dohko- Ya muchacho... es suficiente por hoy, ya ven a cenar y descansar un poco.

-Ah... Lo siento maestro es que se me fue el tiempo haciendo ejercicio- respondió con una sonrisa mientras ambos entraban a la choza.

Al ingresar, inmediatamente un exquisito olor invadió la nariz de Shiryu, sin duda Shunrei tenía un don para la cocina. Tomaron asiento mientras ella servía la cena.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unísono.

-Permíteme decirte Shiryu, desde que llegaste Shunrei cocina aún más sabroso - los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y Dohko continuó- Supongo que debe estar muy agradecida con su salvador. Pero… además de eso, me da mucho gusto tenerte con nosotros; me has dado nuevas esperanzas de que el legado de los caballeros de Athena continúe.

-Yo me siento muy agradecido con ustedes, me entusiasmó mucho lo que me contó acerca de los caballeros.

-Sí se nota. Pero veo en ti el espíritu de un verdadero caballero, protegiste desinteresadamente a Shunrei; hoy en día eso no es común. Los jóvenes de ahora creen que su hombría se mide por el dinero en su billetera, por el puesto que tienen en una empresa, por la cantidad de sujetos que han golpeado en su vida o simplemente por la cantidad de mujeres que tenga. Pero tú, eres diferente.

-Gracias maestro, sólo espero no defraudarlo…

-No lo harás, eres un chico fuerte y noble, supongo que algún día podrás llegar a ser mi sucesor y…- se interrumpió cuando un cosmos fuerte apareció en la zona- Esperen un momento aquí.

Dohko salió. Shiryu encontró oportunidad para hablar con Shunrei- ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

-Ah bien…-respondió sonrojada- Si no hubiese sido por ti, quizá yo no estaría aquí.

-No digas esas cosas… Aunque sí fue muy peligroso.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido estos días con nosotros?

-Bastante extraño, toda mi vida he sido un nómada, pero este lugar me agradó para establecerme; además la leyenda de los caballeros de Athena me pareció de lo más interesante, la idea de ser tan fuerte para proteger a los demás.

-¿Y a quién quieres proteger? ¿A tu familia?

-Bueno, soy huérfano y siempre he sido un solitario… pero…-dudó en agregar- creo que ahora he encontrado a quién proteger…- se sonrieron sonrojados.

-¡¿Del Santuario?!- escucharon que el viejo Dohko expresó con sorpresa.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, los dos jóvenes salieron a ver de qué se trataba. Vieron que Dohko conversaba con una mujer que parecía portar una armadura. Shiryu no podía verle el rostro pues la mujer llevaba una máscara.

-Así es, me han enviado para advertirle de una amenaza. El sello de Athena pronto se romperá y Hades será liberado.

-Ya veo… - la verdad era que a Dohko no le sorprendía aquello. Siempre sospechó que las cosas así sucederían y lo veía venir, pero le extrañaba que en el Santuario alguien más lo supiera.

-¿Te ha enviado el Patriarca?

-Sssí- mintió.

Dohko guardó silencio. Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Shaina estaba nerviosa de sólo estar ahí, ¿y si el viejo maestro sospechaba que mentía? ¿Si le hacía más preguntas sobre las órdenes que supuestamente recibió del Sumo Sacerdote? ¿La delataría? Se estaba arriesgando mucho.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Sólo vine a darle ese mensaje- caminó para alejarse y vio a un joven con una chica fuera de la choza, al pasar junto de ellos no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy Shiryu, alumno del viejo Dohko y aspirante a Caballero de Dragón- dijo orgulloso.

-Tal como dijo Athena…- comentó Shaina sin querer, recordando que la reencarnación de la deidad le había dicho que se fijara durante su visita si Dohko tenía un alumno: un joven de cabello negro y largo y ojos azules. Era ese justamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- aclaró y se fue de ahí rápidamente. ¿Cómo esa chica sabía tanto? Era una diosa, claro, pero cómo tenía control de esos detalles. ¿Acaso ocultaba algo más?

Al igual que Shiryu, Seiya era un hombre como ya había pocos; con ese instinto de proteger a los demás. Sin duda, Seiya siempre había sido así, pero Saori hacía que ese instinto fuera más fuerte. El joven estaba consciente de que tal vez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, hasta el punto de tener problemas con su hermana, y, sobre todo, con su novia; pero no podía evitar ser así con esa chica.

En ese momento, y después de algunos días de cuidar de Saori, Seiya esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Cuando él quiso llevarla con sus familiares, ella le contó que no tenía a nadie ni un lugar a dónde ir; eso sólo le sumó a la fragilidad que veía en la chica. Dada la situación, le ofreció su casa y él como voluntario para cuidarla; incluso pidió unos días de descanso en su trabajo para estar con Saori, cuestión que detonó una discusión con su hermana.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la llevó a la mesa. Al salir de la cocina, vio a la chica ya sentada. En ese momento ella llevaba puesto una vieja pijama de él (ya que ella no tenía otra ropa y Seika no quiso prestarle nada), se veía extrañamente linda con esa ropa más grande.

-Saori, te dije que esperaras a que te trajera.

-Quise hacerlo sola. Aún no puedo apoyar mi pie lastimado, pero pude venir con uno solo.

El chico le sirvió de comer. Pasaron un rato conversando. Seiya no podía negar que estar con ella le gustaba mucho. En momentos se sentía mal por ello, él debería disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con su novia, no con una desconocida. Pero algo en Saori le brindaba cierta certidumbre, quizá porque tenía la vaga idea de que la conocía de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de dónde; claro, la idea era disparatada, si antes hubiera conocido a Saori, sin duda, no se hubiera olvidado tan linda criatura.

Intento quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Él debía respetar a Miho, sea como sea seguía siendo su novia; aunque en realidad su futuro con ella era un tanto incierto; después de haberla plantado por el incidente donde conoció a su huésped, la chica se puso furiosa y, después de haberle reclamado hasta cansarse, ahora le pagaba con un frío silencio. Seiya no se sentía culpable por ello, y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

-Espero que te haya gustado la comida- dijo el joven una vez que terminaron.

-Está deliciosa, no sabía que tenías esas habilidades… digo, no me lo imaginaba, no pareces del tipo de chico hogareño.

-No lo soy, de hecho no soy muy bueno en esto de cocinar; pero ni de chiste mi hermana prepararía algo para ti.

-Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas con ella y que esté molesta por mi culpa.

-Ella siempre se molesta. Siempre me está regañando por todo- reconoció indignado.

-Debes entenderla, ella te quiere mucho y sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Seiya le sonrió- Tal vez tengas razón... Bueno, anda te llevaré a la habitación. Tu tobillo ya casi se desinflama y pronto podrás moverte tú sola.

Se puso de pie y la joven intentó hacer lo mismo, argumentando que ya lo había logrado de ida. Sin embargo, perdió fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer. Seiya hábilmente la logró sujetar, rodeó con sus brazos, posando un brazo en la cintura de la joven y el otro en su espalda; mientras que ella instintivamente se colocaron en los hombros del joven. En esa posición, pareció que todo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron mirando y un leve sonrojo iluminó sus mejillas. Estaban tan cerca que podían reflejarse en los ojos del otro. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercaron poco a poco. Cerraron los ojos, estaban a punto de hacerlo, sus labios estaban a sólo unos pocos milímetros y...

El timbre de la puerta sonó por buena o mala suerte, regresaron a la realidad.

-Creo que... que tengo que ir a ver quién es- dijo Seiya soltándola. Saori volvió a sentarse mientras lo veía salir de la habitación. Ella aún temblaba ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Hacía unos días atrás se habían encontrado por accidente con Seiya y su corazón se había llenado de alegría al verlo sano y feliz, pero inevitablemente se había involucrado con él (sabiendo que él tenía su vida hecha, con un trabajo, proyectos y una linda chica como novia). No debía hacerlo, a pesar de estar en otra realidad ella seguía siendo una Diosa y la razón de su viaje era buscar a Shun para detener la amenaza de Hades; no debía estar con Seiya, no podía amar a ese hombre.

Seiya, por su parte, estaba más desconcertado que nunca. Había estado a punto de besar a Saori. Aunque no podía negarlo, esa chica tenía algo que le atraía mucho. Pensó en Miho y se sintió mal por casi haberla traicionado; pero debía admitirlo, no sintió nada cuando ella le confesó su amor, ni siquiera se sintió emocionado porque ella lo había invitado a su casa prácticamente para llevar las cosas a otro nivel; quizá la aparición de Saori había sido un aliciente para lo inevitable: terminar con la mentira con Miho y, ¿por qué no? cortejar a Saori, quien era una joven muy hermosa y le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, además los dos eran jóvenes y, muy pronto libres, nada podría separarlos ¿cierto?

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, en medio de la oscuridad, cautelosamente se desplazaba un Caballero. En sus labios portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. No cabía duda que tener el control de las cosas le gustaba. Kanon, era uno de esos hombres que tener poder le gustaba. Poseidón lo había limitado un poco en ese sentido, pero ahora, como Caballero de Géminis y con la confianza que se estaba ganando del Patriarca, se sentí complacido. El hecho de haberles ordenado a los Caballeros de Plata cuál era su misión, había sido simplemente gratificante.

De pronto una melodía proveniente de una flauta interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Kanon la conocía muy bien.

-Pareces muy contento Kanon- dijo el sujeto entre las sombras- ¿Te diviertes o es que ya has olvidado tu misión?

-Sorrento… eres un imprudente al ver venido al Santuario.

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que estés siguiendo con lo trazado. Mi señor está un poco inquieto porque no te has reportado. Ahora veo que es porque te estás divirtiendo con tu nueva posición en el Santuario- le reclamó acercándose.- Tienes suerte de que mi señor siga oculto, para no dar sospechas.

-Pues ve con él y dile que me estoy ganando la confianza del Patriarca para estar muy atento de todo, tal como él me lo ordenó.

-Sabes que Poseidón tampoco confía mucho en ti, pero eres el único que podía infiltrarse en el Santuario. Menos mal que me tiene a mí a Thetis…

-No olvides a su gran aliado, el Dios del Inframundo, quien le ha llenado la cabeza de ideas que…

-¡Cállate!... No oses juzgar a los Dioses, sólo los envidias porque tienen más poder que tú… Y a Hades lo detestas porque él influyó en mi señor más que tú- se dio la media vuelta. Se marchó de ahí con la decisión de ir a visitar a Kanon de nuevo.

El ex Dragón Marino sólo se limitó a obsérvalo. Sorrento tenía un poco de razón, no debía despotricar contra los Dioses, incluso contra Hades, finalmente éste había ideado todo el plan en el que él (Kanon) iría al Santuario y ser un Caballero Dorado. Desconocía totalmente que tramaban Poseidón y Hades, pero sin duda querían destruir a Athena.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
